


Behind Blue Eyes

by MaureenThomas



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenThomas/pseuds/MaureenThomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***WINNER BEST FLUFF IN THE SUNFLOWER AWARDS*** Jasper leaves Texas for his senior year in high school abroad as a foreign exchange student. Will he find what Texas doesn't have to offer in England?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my entry for the Foreign Slash Exchange O/S Contest. I have split my entry into smaller chapter's and will be continuing with the story.
> 
> Title: "Behind Blue Eyes"
> 
> Paring: Edward and Jasper
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Category: Romance/friendship
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I love to play with them! If M/M intimacy bothers you, turn and run away, fast and do not look back because if you do you will see cocks and other yummy parts!
> 
> A/N A special thank you to TexasBella Divinefor giving me my Texas advice and to Sue273 for all the UK knowledge! And to the Wonderful Nancy Harrytwifan for her wonderful pre-reading and Beta work! If you knew where I grew up and went to school you would truly grasp what being my beta really means! All mistakes are mine.
> 
> ~oOo~
> 
> A special thank you to Mrs Agget! You know all you do and I thank you!

JPOV

Growing up in a small Texas town was wonderful. The ranch was great... the horses, the barn, even the chores. I loved my parents and my younger sister Rose. The small town was safe, having little to no crime. Everyone knew everyone and watched out for everyone. I felt very blessed to have such a good life.

My parents did well for themselves. We had a beautiful home and Rose and I hardly ever went without. But above all, we loved and respected each other. Mama and Dad taught us that above all else.

Texas was wonderful - wonderful until the 8th grade. That's when I realized I was more attracted to to the guys on the posters in Rose's room than the girls in the posters in my best friend Emmett's room.

Emmett and Rose started dating over the summer before 9th grade. They were in love, anyone could see that. Emmett was great and I knew he would treat my sister like the goddess she thought she was.

Emmett and I were going into our senior year and Rose was going to be a junior.

As I packed my suitcase, I thought back to the day I told Rose and Emmett I was gay. It was at the end of 10th grade. I found Rose and Emmett in the living room at our house alone one evening, laying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys, I'm glad I caught you here. Can we talk for a minute?" I asked them, looking everywhere but in their eyes.

"Of course, Jasper. Is everything okay?" Rose asked, sounding slightly panicked.

I sat in the chair next to the couch as they sat up and looked at me.

"J, man, you know we are here for ya. What's up?" Emmett asked as he turned off the TV.

Emmett was a bear of a man, tall and muscular. But just one of his smiles that showed his dimples and the sparkle in his blue eyes and you knew he was a kind soul. He'd kick your ass if you hurt the people he loved, no doubt there, but he loved fiercely and cared deeply. I couldn't have picked a better person for Rose.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at them both. Emmett looked concerned and Rose had a smirk on her face like she knew what I was going to say.

"I need to tell you both something very important to me. I wanted to tell you guys first. Aside from Mama and Dad, you two mean the most to me." I ran my hand through my blond ringlets. This was harder than I thought it would be. I was sweating and felt like I was going to puke.

"Jasper, just tell us. It will be okay. We love you, you know that, right?" Rose said softly and reached over and took my hand. Looking up, I saw Emmett nod in agreement.

Dropping my eyes back to the floor, I continued, "Okay, well... um... I'm gay." Blurting it out sounded like the best thing to do but now, I wasn't so sure.

"Jasper, look at me," Rose stated quietly.

Looking up, I will never forget what I saw: love, kindness, and happiness were clearly displayed in Rose's eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek. Standing, she walked over to me and pulled me up so I was standing in front of her.

Holding both my hands in hers, she looked me right in the eye. "Jasper, thank you for trusting me with this. Thank you for sharing this with me and Emmett. I love you." With that she pulled me into a hug and we both stood there and cried.

When she released me, Emmett pulled me into a quick hug and once he released me said, "Cool, dude. Glad we got that out in the open. I don't give a fuck who you like; you're you, it's cool. Let's order some pizza, I'm fucking starved."

We were all laughing as Rose and I wiped away our tears.

That was a scary night for me but ended up being a great night. I told Mama and Dad later that week and they took the news just as well as Emmett and Rose had. Mama said she had always suspected and had apparently been preparing Dad as well.

I decided not to tell anyone else at school or any other friends. The four most important people to me knew, and that was enough for me for now. They respected my decision and understood that being openly gay in a small Texas town while in high school would not be easy.

It wasn't easy. Other than porn and my hand, I had no experience at all. It wasn't just the sex. I mean, I'm a horny 17 yr old boy. I wanted blow jobs and sex and everything.

The thing I really felt like I was missing out on was the tender moments I saw other couples share: holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes, a quick peck on the lips.

Going to parties, seeing couples share affection, and being able to be with the one they loved. That was the most difficult part for me.

I realized if I stayed here in this small town, I would never have those things. I might find another gay male close to my age, I might date, I might even fall in love. But walking down the street holding hands? Going out to dinner? Those were all things that were just not possible here in this small-minded town.

Which brings me back to my packing. My senior year starts in one month and I'm going to England for the year. I'm going to be an exchange student. Mama and Dad were not crazy about the idea at first, but they knew how unhappy I had been lately and agreed to let me go. School work came easy to me and having no social life and being able to focus all my time on school, I had received high honors all of my high school years.

I was so excited to be going to England for the year. I would be a senior, just like I would have been if I stayed home. I wasn't looking for some crazed sexual experience, but England had to be more open minded than Texas, right? I was hoping for at least a little bit of fun while I was there.

I didn't know too much about my host family. I knew their last name was Cullen. The parents were Carlisle and Esme and they had two children: a daughter named Alice, who was Rose's age, and a son named Edward, who I would be in classes with. Mr., or should I say Dr. Cullen, was a surgeon and Mrs. Cullen worked as a curator at a museum, which I thought was very cool as I loved history.

Grabbing the last of my suitcases, I walked down the stairs and out to the car. Mama, Dad, and Rose were all taking me to the airport. Mama sniffled and held back tears the whole way to the airport. Two hours later, we arrived at the Austin Bergstrom International Airport.

Mama hugged me and told me how much she loved me. I promised I would email her and call as often as I could.

Rose surprised me with a big hug and told me to be safe. Have fun, but be safe.

Dad was next and this was the one I was dreading. He and I had always been close. Dad was a great man. He was my parent above all, but I knew I could go to him with anything and he proved time and time again that he would love me regardless of what the situation was. I knew Mama felt the same way.

"Jasper," my Dad said, pulling me off to the side. "There is a manila envelope in your carry-on bag. Once you are in the air, take it out and read it. Okay, son?"

"Okay, Dad, sure thing," I told him.

Pulling me into a hug, I heard my Dad sniffle a little causing a pang of guilt in my chest. I hated leaving them, but this was such an opportunity I just couldn't pass it up. They never once made me feel guilty about going, but I knew they would miss me, just as I would miss them.

Gathered back together, we talked, waiting for the time I needed to head to security. A woman who looked to be in her 40's walked by and my Mama stopped her. "Excuse me, ma'am, would you mind talking a picture of us please? My son is leaving for a year." Her voice started to crack.

"Of course. I would love to!" The woman sounded genuinely happy to help.

After Mama showed the woman how to use the camera and not to be intimidated by it's size, the woman snapped picture after picture. I felt like some damn movie star the way the camera was clicking away! Finally, the woman handed the camera back to Mama.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but could you take one with my phone too, please?"

Blushing lightly, the woman stated, "Why of course, sugar." After taking a few of us again, we all thanked her and she went on her way.

Sooner than any of us were ready to hear, the overhead announced that British Airways needed all first class passengers to the security area for clearance.

Mama and Dad became quiet and dad stated, "This is you, son."

"What? I'm in coach, Dad, you know that. I didn't save enough money over the summer for a first class flight."

"Jasper;" my Dad said, looking me in the eye as my Mama stood off to the side wiping away the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks. "Your Mama and I are going to miss you every second of every day. We want this trip to be a trip of a lifetime. Enjoy first class, kick back and relax, it's a long flight."

So overcome with love for my parents, I reached out and pulled them into a fierce hug, stopping only to grab Rose and pull her into the hug as well. We stood there hugging and crying until we heard the 'last call' for first class.

Pulling away, I reached down and grabbed my carry-on bag. Looking them each in the eye one last time, I turned and headed towards security, having already checked my other bags when we first got to the airport.

Security wasn't too bad. I had never flown before but really, it wasn't that big of a deal. First class was great. It had large seats with private movie screens on the back of the seat in front of you. After settling in by the window, I looked around the cabin. No one seemed to be close to my age, which was fine.

After we went over the emergency evacuation drills and other safety precautions, we were ready for takeoff. Takeoff was actually very cool. I loved the feeling I got in my stomach as we climbed into the air.

Settling back into my seat, I thought about my parents and the year I would spend without them. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I suddenly remembered my Dad telling me there was an envelope in my carry-on bag. Going through the bag, I found a manila envelope and opened it quickly. Reaching in, I pulled out the letter first and started to read it.

"Dear Jasper,

Your Dad and I are so proud of you for being brave enough to leave all you know for the unknown of another country. We understand that your host family will provide for your basic needs: school supplies, clothing, and food. But your father and I want you to enjoy your time there and experience all that you can. I hope the host family's son and you get to be friends and he can show you around.

Inside the envelope you will find $200.00 in cash. We will also deposit another $200.00 every two weeks into your checking account that the credit card in the envelope is linked to. Please be wise spending the money, but have fun and enjoy yourself.

We are here son, 24/7. If you need us, please just call. We love you son, take care.

Love, Mama and Dad."

Reading the letter, I had to wipe away the tears. I was really going to miss them. Looking further down the page, I noticed my Dad had also written something;

"Jasper, Your Mama doesn't know I've added this onto the letter and I would appreciate you keeping this between us. I know you are 17 and I know one of the reasons for leaving Texas is the hope to meet someone more like yourself. I've put a separate envelope in your suitcase with some condoms, packets of lube, and a 'beginners guide to safe anal sex'. I know you are probably hating me just about now, but son, I love you and I want you to be safe. Please read the book and use the supplies.

I love you, son. Have fun and please keep safe.

Dad"

I wasn't sure if I should be embarrassed or touched. I guess both. At least he didn't give me the talk before I left; that would have been terrible.

Thinking about sex and condoms and blow jobs was getting me very worked up. I loved watching gay porn. I loved it when the top would really fuck the bottom, but what I enjoyed most was the tender kisses they shared. Corbin Fisher was one of my favorite sites. Those guys always seemed to not only enjoy the sex, but each other too. There was this one guy named Travis, oh God, he was fuck hot! The way he moaned and talked to the other guys and his cock - fuck, it was perfect!

I could feel myself getting hard. I hoped my first time would be special. I wasn't naive enough to think birds would chirp and words of undying love would be spoken, but I hoped it wouldn't be some club hook-up. I was such a fucking chick! I didn't think I looked like a chick, though. My hair was a little longer, blond ringlets about chin length. I knew my blue eyes were a very deep almost sapphire in color. My shoulders were broad and my stomach was flat, muscular, and lean. My jeans hung just right on my hips and my cowboy boots kicked ass. Well, at least I thought they did. Hell, I thought I looked fucking hot! I just hoped I could find a guy who felt the same way.

As my thoughts went over the next year I was going to be spending in England, I thought about the clubs there I had read about. About how people were more open with their sexuality then most people back home were. I thought about men dancing with no shirts on, sweating, bodies moving together to the beat of the music.

Fuck, I was rock hard now and barely an hour into the 13 hour flight.

Getting up, I made my way to the restroom. First class was great. I was going to have to remind myself to thank my parents.

Shutting and locking the bathroom door behind me, I leaned up against the sink and palmed my hard cock through my jeans. I was fucking rock hard. Slowly, I unzipped my jeans and brought them down to my thighs. My cock sprang free, pre-come already glistening on my swollen head.

Pulling one of my cowboy boots off and pulling my jeans off that leg, I lifted my leg up on the toilet seat. I licked my hand and slowly started to rub my palm over my swollen head. I brought my other hand up under my shirt and tweaked my nipples, twisting them until the pleasure teetered on pain. Slowly but firmly, I stroked my cock as I sucked my fingers into my mouth. Once they were sufficiently wet, I trailed them down over my balls where I tugged them a few times. I could feel the heat start to build in my stomach.

Slowly, I traced my puckered hole with the tip of my finger as my other hand continued to squeeze and pull on my cock. Moving my eyes down to my cock, I pictured someone kneeling before me, mouth open, eager for my cock. Their hands would be gripping my thighs, waiting.

"You want my cock?" I'd ask as I dragged my cock over his swollen lips. Looking me right in the eye, he'd drag his tongue around my cock, playing with my sensitive ridge. I would only be able to whimper in reply.

"Let me fuck your face, darlin," I would say and he would moan and eagerly open his mouth, waiting for me. With him still looking me in the eyes, I would push my head into his wet heat.

Closing my eyes, I could see my swollen cock sliding in and out of his puffy lips. Grabbing the back of his head and pulling his hair tightly, he would moan, sending vibrations through my cock.

Throwing my head back, I continued to run my finger over my puckered hole. As I pushed my cock into his imaginary mouth and deep down his throat, I pushed my finger deep into my ass, causing my hips to jerk and my hand to grip my cock tighter.

With my eyes closed, I fucked myself with my finger. Slowly adding a second finger, I fucked my self hard, pushing my fingers in and out, stretching my tight hole. I imagined my hand wrapped around my cock being his hot wet mouth. "Oh...Fuck!" I yelled out as I came hard all over the toilet. Leaning back against the sink, I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't wait to do that for real. Soon, I told my self, soon enough.

After cleaning up, I made it back to my seat. I was in my row alone, which was great. The airline stewardesses kept smiling at me, offering me everything I think they had on the plane. I knew women found me attractive, but I had yet to find a male who had even given me a second look. Pulling my iPhone out of my bag, I went to iTunes and then to my playlists. I scrolled down to my Emo list. Sitting back, I put my ear buds in and closed my eyes.

Listening to 'Mad World', I took a deep breath as the words set in:

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very mad world mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

And I feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very mad world ... mad world

Enlarging your world

Mad world"

No one knew me. No one other than my family, and I guess they were the ones that mattered, but I longed to be held by someone, to be loved by someone. I know I'm only 17 and I could hook up with any female I choose, but I wanted to stay true to myself and to meet someone who would like me, the real me.

My playlist moved onto 'Behind Blue Eyes'. This really was a depressing as fuck play list.

'No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be …...'

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

I am woken later by an overly friendly stewardess who asked me what she could get me for dinner. Looking over the incredibly fancy menu and seeing those around me eating off of china and very crisp looking linen, I asked, "Could I please just have a cheeseburger and some fries, ma'am?"

Blushing deeply, she replied, "Oh of course ,Sir, I'll have that right out for you. And you make sure to tell me if there is anything, anything at all I can do for you."

She looked more plastic than real and it made me shiver. She scared me.

After eating my dinner, I settled back to sleep. I was about halfway through the flight and more sleep sounded great to me.

I was wakened by the overhead speaker: "Would all passengers please put your seats in the upright position. We will be landing in Heathrow Airport shortly. Please be aware that we will be in terminal three and you will be able to retrieve your luggage there. Have a good day and thank you for flying with British Airways."

As we taxied down the runway, I took the letter I had received from the Cullens out of my pocket and read it again;

"Greetings Jasper, We are looking forward to opening our home to you for this next year, we hope you will feel at home. Our home is quite spacious and I am sure you will find your room to your liking. We will meet you at the terminal to collect your baggage and yourself. We shall have a sign with your name on it; please keep an eye out for us.

Best regards,

Carlisle."

Folding the paper back up and putting it into my pocket, I wait for the okay to get off the plane. When the plane came to a stop and we were given the okay to disembark, I waited until it was my turn to leave. Grabbing my bag, I put my headphones in and my iPhone in my pocket. I walked off the plane to gate three and looked around. All around me there were people hugging and some were crying. Everyone seemed so happy. I thought again for a second, wondering if I could do this, spend a whole year away from my family. But I knew I had to do it. I knew I was never going to find me in that small Texas town.

Looking around, I noticed a family of four looking right at me. They were holding a sign with elegant writing that read "Jasper Whitlock" in red magic marker.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and chapter two will be out in a week or so.

Penny and I have written a future take for the 'Toys 4 Tots' Fandom gives back fundraiser. Our story is of the Guiding Eyes boys! If you are interested let me know and I'll send you a link. For as little as $5.00 you get all the entries!

Thanks everyone. Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for coming back for chapter 2!

JPOV

Walking over to them, I held out my hand and turned to who I assumed was Mrs Cullen. "Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." Seeing her blush slightly, she pulled me into a gentle hug and said, "Esme, dear. Please call me Esme, and it's nice to meet you too."

Next I turned to Dr Cullen. "Sir," I said and held out my hand, looking him right in the eye - my Dad had taught me good manners. As I shook his hand firmly, he returned the firm grip before pulling me to a quick hug. "Please, Jasper, Carlisle is fine."

Looking over their shoulders, I noticed a girl about 5' nothing hopping up and down like she was going to freak the fuck out any second. Behind her was a boy about my age. He was looking down at the ground, kicking some imaginary thing with his foot. He was maybe an inch taller than me and was lean but muscular. The thing that stood out was his hair. It was the most fucked up shade of... copper? Red? I wasn't sure, but it was beautiful.

The girl was suddenly in front of me. "Hi Jasper, I'm Alice. We are going to have so much fun this year, I just know it! We're going to be such good friends!" She hopped up and kissed me on the cheek. I just looked at her. All I heard was Alice, fun, and year. Wow, she talked fast.

"Darlin', you're gonna have to slow it down just a tad. I'm just a country boy and you're talking just a bit fast." I smiled and winked at her. She blushed deeper than her mom had. Why didn't I have that effect on the guys I meet? Lost in thought, I heard Carlisle.

"Edward, come say hello to Jasper."

As I looked over behind Alice, I saw Edward turn towards me. Suddenly feeling shy, I looked to his feet. He was wearing Chucks. Looking further up, my eyes drank in his perfect body wrapped in skinny jeans. Looking up even more, I noticed his vintage Pink Floyd t-shirt. I could see the muscles under it flex as he pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. Finally, I looked at his face.

My God, his face! His neck was long and led to the most beautiful sculpted jaw, pink plump lips, and defined high cheek bones that had a faint tinge of pink across them. His hair was mesmerizing. Finally, I looked at his eyes. His eyes were looking right back at me and it looked like he was smirking at me. Shit, I'm sure he just saw me check him out. Fuck, would they send me back if they found out I was gay? Continuing to stare at Edward, I couldn't help but feel like his eyes were pulling me in. They were green, like emeralds, and I wanted to get lost in them.

Walking the three steps over to him, I reached my hand out. "Edward, it's so nice to meet you."

"You too, Jasper," he replied, smirking at me.

As we shook hands, I could have sworn some silent communication passed between us. He was gorgeous. And he just looked me over and smirked and the look I saw in his eyes had my stomach stirring and my cock twitching. Thank God I yanked one off on the plane, I thought to myself, or I would be rock fucking hard right now.

We headed out to the black SUV and Carlisle got behind the wheel. Alice climbed in the middle seat; Esme, of course, sat up front. Standing there, I wasn't sure where to sit.

"Why don't you climb in the back with me, Jasper? We can talk about school and things."

"Sounds great," I said as I hopped in the back.

We talked small talk on the way to their house. It was cold and very damp, a lot colder than I was used to in Texas. Carlisle explained that he was the head of surgery at St. Bartholomew's Hospital ,or Bart's, as the locals liked to call it. Esme worked at the British Museum and was the curator. I could not wait to go to work with her and look around at all the history there.

Edward and Alice both went to school in Twickenham, which was in the town they lived in. Alice was what I would call a Junior and Edward was a Senior, same as me.

They only lived about ten miles from the airport, but with the traffic, it took 45 minutes. Jet lag was starting to kick in and I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier.

"Jasper, Jasper, we're here, wake up," I heard Edward's soft angelic voice call to me. Stretching and opening my eyes, I saw Edward looking down at me with the sweetest smile on his face. Sitting up with a jolt, I realized I must have fallen asleep on Edward, on his lap! Oh Fuck! I spent God only knows how much time with my head on his fucking lap! I was mortified.

Sneaking a peek over at Edward, I saw that he was looking right at me with a very sweet, content look on his face. "Did you nap well?"

Blushing! Fuck! I never blush, I'm fucking blushing? "Yes, Edward, very well, um, thanks."

"It was no trouble at all. Come on, I'll show you the house."

When we left the car, I could have sworn I saw Edward discreetly adjust his cock. Maybe it was the jet lag? Wishful thinking? Shaking my head, I followed Edward into the house.

The house was large and beautiful. We lived on a farm in Texas. Our home was very nice as well, but this house was like a museum. I loved history and antiques and I had no idea where to look first.

"Come on, Jasper. I'll show you your room and you can settle yourself in."

"Okay, thanks, Edward. That would be great. I need to call my parents, too."

Walking up the main staircase, I was overtaken by the portraits that lined the staircase, the time period of each picture getting older the higher up the steps we climbed.

Edward must have seen the dazed look on my face.

"Jasper, this house is large, and it's filled with stuff, but we're just us, okay? This house and most of these things have been in my dad's family for generations. He can trace his family back to a town in England all the way back to the 1640's! Alice swears she has had previous lives, but that's just Alice and I'm sure it's a phase she's going through. She thinks one of her lives was in the 1900's in Biloxi, Mississippi, crazy, right?"

Chuckling, he continued. "Mom was born in the states, in Columbus, Ohio. We visit her family at least once a year." Edward finished telling me about his family with a happy smile on his face.

"I like Alice. She seems fun and pretty spunky," I stated.

"Um, yeah, she's a good sister," Edward mumbled and looked away. Did he look sad? Disappointed?

"This is Alice's room, this is the library, and this is the den," Edward said, pointing at different doors. "This is my room, and directly across from my room is yours. The third floor is a music room. Feel free to go up whenever you want. Dad had it sound proofed, so no one will hear what ever you are playing. "

"That is so cool! Are there any guitars up there? I didn't want to pack mine and risk it getting damaged."

"Yeah, there are. I'd like to hear you play sometime," Edward said and looked away.

I noticed two things: Alice's room was at the other end of the hall and Edward's parents' room was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, Edward, where do your parents sleep?"

"Oh, they have a suite off the back part of the ground floor of the house," Edward said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"There is a game room in the basement. It's great; you'll love it down there too."

As Edward and I carried my suitcases into my room and laid them down, I asked, "Hey Edward, how did your parents meet?"

Smirking shyly, he stated, "My mom was an exchange student and my dad's family was the host family." Looking me over once more, he blushed the most beautiful shade of red and left me alone in my room.

Walking over to the king size four post bed, I sat down. Wow, this was going to be one hell of a year. Carlisle and Esme seemed like the nicest people I knew outside my own family. Alice was quirky as hell but seemed very sweet and Edward... I couldn't even put into words what I felt about him. He was going to be a good friend at the very least and if he was gay, and by the way I kept catching him looking at me I was starting to think he might be, well then, the possibilities were endless.

As I laid there smiling to myself, I suddenly remembered Mama and Dad.

Grabbing my phone, I called them.

"Yes, the flight was great, long, but fine. Thank you so much for the upgrade!"

"No, the town seems fine, bigger than our town for sure, but it's great."

"Carlisle and Esme are great; you would really like them. Hey, guess what? Esme was born in Ohio!"

"Alice is nice, kinda quirky, but very nice."

"Umm, yeah, he's in my grade. Edward. Yeah, he ummm... he's nice." Shit, did I just sound like a school girl with a crush?

"Thank you so much for the money and the debit card. I love you guys."

"Okay, I need to unpack and take a nap. I'll email in a few days. I love you guys too."

Hitting end on my phone, I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. Images of emeralds and copper and red and pale porcelain skin danced behind my eyelids as I drifted off to sleep.

"Jasper."

Oh, that voice... sounds so good...

"Jasper, it's time to wake up."

Oh, God... the feel of those hands on my shoulders gently rocking me... such a good dream.

"Mmmm... Edward... " I rolled onto my back and stretched, feeling my shirt raise above my jeans. I could feel my cock straining against my jeans and I lazily dragged my hand down my body and palmed my cock, letting out a soft moan.

"Oh, God."

Mmmm... my dream Edward likes what he sees. I smiled and licked my lips.

"JASPER! You need to wake up!"

"What the fuck?" Opening my eyes, I realized I wasn't dreaming. Edward was standing right there next to my bed, staring at me. He was blushing again, God, I loved that, and his chest was heaving with quick shallow breaths.

"Jasper, dinner is ready."

Before I could even register what he had said, he turned and bolted from the room.

What the fuck just happened? I know sure as fuck what happened to me - I was fucking rock hard. But Edward, was he embarrassed? Was he just as turned on as I was? Fuck! This was going to be a long fucking year if I didn't figure this out soon.

After I calmed down, I went down to supper.

The meal was great. Esme was a great cook and made some dishes she thought I would like. I told her how I enjoyed cooking and we talked about some meals we could make together.

We talked about the town and school starting in two weeks. Edward was also on the high honor roll, so it seemed like we would be in most of our classes together.

"So Jasper, England is a long way from Texas. What made you decide to go so far from home?" Carlisle asked between sips of his wine.

"Well, Sir- I mean Carlisle, I love Texas. I love my family, the farm, the horses, and the cattle, but..." Taking a deep breath, I continued, "where I'm from in Texas is a very small minded town. I knew if I ever wanted to find myself, my true self, I needed to leave and England sounded like a good place to go." Blushing, I looked over at Edward who was looking at his empty dinner plate, smiling.

Carlisle and Esme continued to talk about the next two weeks they had off and what they were going to be doing and the places they wanted to show me before school started up. Edward and I remained quiet, sitting across from one another. Every time I glanced up at Alice, who was sitting over by Esme, she would look at Edward then look at me and smile. This only made me blush deeper.

Thankfully, dinner ended soon enough and I stood and started to clear the table. This was something I always did at home to help Mama out.

"Jasper dear, you go to your room and relax. You must be tired and I'm sure you still need to settle in."

"Thank you, Esme. I still need to unpack. I um... fell asleep before dinner."

I could have sworn I heard a moan coming from Edward across the table.

"Good night and thank you again for opening up your home to me."

"Jasper?" Edward said, sounding very unsure of himself. "If you need anything, I'm right across the hall, okay?"

Looking up and looking him in the eye, I swear I saw desire there. "Thank you, Edward. That's very nice of you."

"Goodnight Alice, Esme, Carlisle."

Turning, I left the large room and made my way up to my room. I walked down the hall and peeked into the den and library. I suddenly felt like I was living on a Clue game board. I wondered if there was a ballroom and a conservatory here too. Giggling, I walked to my room and started to unpack and put my things away.

While opening up my last suitcase, I saw the envelope from my dad. Oh God, this was embarrassing. I dumped the contents onto the bed. Looking up, I made sure the door was shut. There was a simple note that said:

"Jasper,

I didn't look in the book. Some things are better left unknown for a Dad. I haven't bought condoms in years but these looked good and these travel size packets of lube seemed convenient. Anyway, this will be the last time I bring any of this up, but you know I am here if you need me for any reason.

I love you, son.

Dad"

As embarrassing as this was, I really had a great Dad. I picked up the box of condoms and read the box over. I was still a virgin and never even held a condom before. The box went over the 99.9% blah, blah, blah. Didn't need to worry about pregnancy, I laughed to myself.

I flipped the box over and read the print across the top. "Trojan Magnum Large Size Condoms. Ecstasy." Large? Well, I knew I wasn't small, that was for sure, but the thoughts of my Dad buying me 'large' condoms had me blushing and thanking God we were not having this conversation in person. Opening the box and putting one and a packet of lube in my wallet, I put the rest of the supplies in my sock drawer and climbed into the bed. Fuck this bed was soft!

Turning on the bed side lamp, I flipped the switch by the headboard that turned the over head light off, that was pretty cool I thought to myself. I grabbed the book and flipped through it , stopping on a chapter titled "Proper Preparation".

"Start with the tip of a lubed finger, gently spreading the ass apart. Use a slow and steady in and out motion, so that the finger goes in a little bit deeper and deeper each time. Don't rush and go too fast or it will hurt. If it hurts, slowly pull the finger out and let the asshole muscles calm down. Sometimes wiggling the finger will help it slide further into the asshole. At some point, the finger will snap past the asshole ring and pop into the looser rectum. When this happens, stop and hold still to let the asshole muscles get used to the finger.

Try jerking off with a finger up your ass to discover what feels good. Just before you cum, you should be able to feel the prostate gland because it will get really hard. Some guys will cum just from their prostate being stroked without even touching their dick. Experiment with different angles and pressure to find out how your prostate likes to be stroked."

Holly fuck! This book was like reading porn. I was rock fucking hard again. Well, that chapter didn't teach me anything I hadn't figured out on my own. But now my cock was pulsing and needed relief. I decided to go into the bathroom attached to my room and take a quick shower.

Turning on the hot water, I took my clothes off and climbed into the shower. The heat of the water as it cascaded down my skin felt so good. I had been in these clothes for... fuck, I had no idea how long. I was too tired. Grabbing the soap I had put in here earlier, I lathered some up and started to run my hands over my wet slippery body.

Reaching both my hands up and over my stomach muscles, I squeezed my nipples between my thumbs and pointer fingers, rolling them back and forth, increasing the pressure with each turn. God, I loved how my nipples were so sensitive and I fucking loved squeezing and pulling on them. I wished I could somehow suck on them and the thought of how that would feel had my cock swelling. Soon, I thought. Soon enough, I would be getting my nipples and many other parts of my body sucked, licked, and stroked. And with any luck, fucked too.

Taking my now rock hard cock in one hand, I played with my balls with my other hand. Closing my eyes and tilting my head back, I let the water run down my face. I loved the feel of my cock in my hand. I lifted it up and let it's weight fall back into my hand. It felt thick and solid and I couldn't wait to watch it slip into someones lips. There were tons of things I wanted to do, but this blow job fantasy of mine was what I wanted to do first when the time came.

Looking down and expecting to see the nameless face with those pink, pouty lips like I always did, I was shocked to see a clear image of Edward in my mind. He was naked, kneeling in front of me, his hair almost black from the water spraying down on him. His cock was long and thick and he was slowly stroking it.

His other hand was running up my thigh. I noticed how long and slender Edward's fingers were while we ate dinner and the thoughts of his fingers stretching my ass before he fucked me had my cock leaking.

The water droplets had gathered on his eyelashes and he had to blink them away a few times. I was looking at him so intently, I could see the rainbows from the light reflecting on the droplets clinging to his eyelashes. Looking right at me, he licked those perfect lips of his and said, "Jasper, let me lick your cock. I want to taste you. Your cock is fucking perfect and I want it down my throat." All I could do was nod 'yes'.

He licked the tip of my dripping cock, humming as he placed his lips on my purple swollen head. Not moving, he just slowly pushed the head of my cock into his parted lips, in and out. Fuck! The visual of his pink lips moving over my cock was going to make me come, and fast.

So soft, so wet, so hot! Throwing my head back in a silent cry of pleasure, I felt Edward's lips slide all the way down my cock and my head hit the back of his throat. Sucking hard, he slowly pulled back up and licked around the ridge of my head, lapping at the underside.

He took me down into his throat two or three more times, looking me in the eyes the whole time, and I screamed out his name as I came hot and fast down his throat. Edward was swallowing and moaning and holding me steady with both hands on my hips.

Gathering my breath and calming my heart, I looked down and of course Edward wasn't there and I had come all over my hand and the wall. FUCK! That felt so real. I was going to have to figure ths out and fast.

I cleaned myself up, finished my shower, and got out and dressed in sleep pants, which was more than I normally wore at home.

Climbing into the bed, I looked over and realized it was only 9pm and I suddenly felt wide awake. Fucking jet lag. Clicking my bed side lamp back on, I looked around my room. This was a great place. I felt very fortunate to be living here for the next year. I could tell that I was already going to get along great with the Cullens. They were good people.

After taking my naps today and the shower just now,` I was wide fucking awake. My book was still on my bed but there was no way I was going to look at that again right now! I'd be charging across the hall and finding out really fucking quick if Edward was gay and what he thought of me.

Well, I never did say goodnight to him; that was kinda rude. I could go over there and say goodnight, right? That would be okay. In fact, that would be the proper thing to do. I would apologize to the rest of them in the morning for being rude and not saying goodnight.

Getting up out of the bed, I looked at myself in the giant mirror on the wall. I had on sleep pants with the map of Texas all over them. Down one leg was written 'Yes'm, everything is bigger in Texas'. I laughed. Rose thought she was funny, but they were a great Christmas gift.

I slipped on a plain white t-shirt and padded across the hall. The house was quiet except for some soft music coming from Edward's room.

Knocking on the door, I heard, ''Come in."

Slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Edward was laying on his bed, reading a book, dressed almost exactly like I was: sleep pants and a t-shirt. Looking him over for a minute, I saw the way his thin cotton sleepers left little to the imagination, and I liked what I saw.

Bringing my eyes up further, I could see the way the t-shirt was clinging to his chest and arms. He was not overly bulky, but looked like maybe he swims. I'll have to ask.

Finally, I brought my eyes up to his and he was looking right at me, right in the eye. His cheeks were the most delicious shade of pink I had ever seen and he was wearing these thick, black-rimmed, total geek reading classes.

Fuck. Me.

It took all of my control not to jump him on the bed.

I saw his eyes flicker down to my chest, which was heaving from the fast breaths I suddenly needed. His cheeks blushed deeper and he again looked up at me.

"I...I wanted to say goodnight, Edward, and I...um... really can't sleep and... well, I'll just see you in the morning. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

Turning to leave, I hear Edward's voice, he sounds desperate as he calls out; "Wait!" I stop, frozen in place, slowly turning around I look at him. He's sitting up in his bed, looking panicked.

"We can play some video games, or we can talk, I'm not really sleepy either and I can't imagine how different this must all be for you..." His voice trails off and he looks down to the bed covers.

Walking back into his room I shut the door behind me. I'm not sure why I do this, but I do.

"Thank you, Edward. I talked with my parents earlier. You, Alice and your parents seem great, but yea, I could talk for a bit, if it's ok?" I say more as a question.

"Sure, come on over here and we can talk, or we can go down to the game room and talk there." His bed looks to be king-sized and there was plenty of room for us both to sit and still keep enough distance between us so I climb onto the bed, it feels just as soft as mine.

We both settle back onto the head board and Edward tells me about himself. He says he doesn't have many friends and that he spends his time with his family and studying. He's hoping to be a doctor like his dad. I am in awe that someone his age already has such big goals. Something about him tells me he'll have no trouble reaching whatever goals he sets for himself.

I chuckle as I tell him pretty much the same story about me; but that I hope to work in a museum and that I love history.

We talk briefly about his mom and I tell him how I am looking forward to going into work with her one day. Edward tells me that she will love that.

We talk about music and video games and it's surprising and comforting that even though we live on opposite sides of the world we have so much in common.

As we talk, our body language loosens up and we are now facing each other talking and laughing. I'm worried we might wake someone, but Edward reassures me that his parents won't hear anything, and luckily he doesn't hear them either. He shivers slightly as he says this, making me laugh. Alice, he says, is in her own little world when she's in her room and she never hears his music or anything he does. She keeps to herself once in her room and that she likes to look up research on her computer.

I notice as we talk into the night that we are holding eye contact longer, that Edward bites his lower lip when he looks like he has something he needs to say but doesn't. Watching him bite his lip I stifle a groan.

"Jasper, do you think it's going to be hard to be away from home for so long? Your family, friends... girlfriend?"

"Well, I'm gonna miss Mama and my Dad. Rose and her boyfriend, Emmett. That's gonna be difficult. But like I was telling you, I really don't have any friends, well other than Emmett," Looking down and blushing I tell Edward; "and there is no girlfriend."

"Really?" He sounds shocked and hopeful, but that could just be my wishful thinking again.

"How about you? You must have heaps of girls banging down your door." I joke with him, nudging his knee with mine.

"Umm... no, no girls," Again he blushes and looks down and I hear my breath hitch, that blush... I stop myself from leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Thank goodness he's looking down and didn't see me lean towards him then stop.

"Edward?" He looks up at me, "I wanna tell you something, something important that only my family knows. Its part of the reason I left Texas. I don't want this to cause problems." Shit, should I be telling him this? Is it too soon? Something about him makes me want to trust him so I continue, "Umm...I...ummm"

Taking a deep breath, I steady myself. Looking him in the eye, I say, "Edward, I'm gay."

There is complete silence in the room. I think I can hear a cricket chirp outside. Fuck, what did I do? Edward had looked back down when I told him. I stare at him getting more and more nervous as the seconds tick by, Edward finally looks up at me and smiles.

He fucking smiles. Thank God.

"Jasper, I have only told Alice this, no one else," looking me in the eyes he says proudly and with conviction, "Jasper, I'm gay as well." And he blushes, he fucking blushes. Again!

What. The. Fuck? Was this even possible. Before I have time to think it over too much Edward asks, "Do you have a boyfriend? Anyone your seeing back home?" I'm only able to shake my head 'no'.

Edward reaches out and takes my hand in his and the feel of his skin is so soft and warm. I'm facing him on his bed sitting Indian style. His bed is really big and he is holding my hands, rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs.

I think I might hyperventilate.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Jasper? A guy?"

"No, no one." I tell him with shaky breaths.

"Have you?" I ask, my voice is shaky. Part of me wants him to be as innocent as I am, but another part of me wants him to be experienced and throw me down on the bed and ravish me.

"No, Jasper, never, no one, ever."

We sit there looking at each other, subconsciously moving closer, our bended knees are now touching. I'm now holding Edward's hands, grasping them like they are the only thing anchoring me to the bed.

Edward's hand moves up my arm sending shivers up my spine. Rubbing my shoulder causing me to moan softly. His hand continues to move up to my face and cradles my jaw. I lean into the feel of him touching me. My eyes flutter close and I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Edward reaches out his thumb and traces it across my lower lip. I let out a mumbled moan of "Oh God," and I hear him gasp.

Opening my eyes, I see Edward looking right at me. His eyes are dark, darker than the emerald color they usually are and his eyelids are heavy. He's taking in short shallow breaths.

We are both leaning towards each other and I'm not sure we even realized we are doing it.

"Jasper;" Edward whispers out so softly, "May I-"

"Yes, Edward, kiss me, please."

We hesitate for just a second. His strong hands are on the side of my face holding me and I'm grasping his biceps. We haven't even kissed and our breathing is teetering on gasping.

We both lean in just a few inches and his lips are touching mine. Oh God! I am finally having my first kiss and it's with Edward. Our lips are ghosting over the other's, barely touching. Edward lets out a moan, or maybe it's me. We press our lips together and his lips are soft and firm and hot and perfect. Suddenly he pulls away just an inch and looks me in the eye and we both smile.

Wasting no time, we lean back in and feeling braver and more confident, I lick his upper lip with my tongue. Edward makes this sound from deep in his chest and I feel my cock twitch. I had completely forgotten about my cock I was so caught up in the moment of the kiss.

One of his hands weave into my hair and he licks both my upper and lower lips. "Oh, God," I moan out and then our lips are crashing together.

Our lips move together like we have been doing this for years, not minutes. Edward's tongue pushes into my mouth and I gladly open for him. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and I can't get over how right this feels. I'm not so sure it's just because I'm kissing a guy.

Our lips and tongues move together slowly like an old married couple doing a favorite dance.

I'm still clutching his arm with my one hand but my other has started to explore the muscular plains of his back.

Edward's hands move down my shoulder to my rib cage and are now clutching my hips. I think he'll leave bruises, but I don't care.

Our kissing is getting more passionate. We're moaning into each other's mouths and finally we both need air and break the kiss. Not wanting my lips off of him for a second, I move to his jaw licking and sucking as I make my way to his ear.

"Jasper, oh Fuck, so good. Oh God."

Hearing him makes me feel brave and I lick the shell of his ear and nibbled on the lobe. Edward continues to pant and it's hard to tell which sounds are his and which are mine.

As I start to suck his neck and lick and taste him I moan and gasp out, "You taste like heaven, Edward, so good, never thought... Oh God."

I feel my body start to shift and I realize Edward is pulling me down next to him. His bed is huge and there's plenty of room.

Once I'm settled next to him, he looks me in the eyes and pleads "kiss me."

Leaning up on my elbow, I take his glasses off and lean over him and set them on the night stand by his bed. Again I pepper his lips with kisses.

"Your beautiful, Edward." I whisper to him as we kiss. This kiss becomes deep and passionate, my hands lock into his hair and every time I tug he lets out a whimper.

Edward's hand wraps under my neck and he pulls my hair, gently locking his fingers into my curls. His other hand is moving up and down my back pulling me to him. I didn't think I could get closer to him if I tried right now. Again we break the kiss, gasping for air. Edward's lips move to my neck, sucking and nipping at my newly discovered highly sensitive skin.

"Jasper, I want to see you, take your shirt off." As I lean away from him and pull my tee off, I tell him that I want to see him too. He pulls his off as well and we both fling them over onto the floor.

We are again lying side by side. The lights in the room are dim but I can make out his smooth skin and his dark nipples. There is barely any hair across his chest but as I follow the hair down his stomach below his bellybutton, I lick my lips seeing the bulge in his sleep pants.

We lay there looking each other over, taking our time, and just look at each other. This is new for both of us and Edward slowly raises his hand and places it on my shoulder, running his fingers over the skin there.

"Jasper, is this ok? I've never, I don't want to... oh, God, I sound like an ass." Reaching over I lift Edward's chin and kiss him softly. Pulling away, I kiss the corner of his lips; "Edward, this is more than ok, better than I ever thought it could be."

Slowly Edward moves his hand off my shoulder and drags his fingers down my chest. My hand is still under his neck and I wrap it in his hair while my other rests on his hip, squeezing him from time to time in encouragement.

Edward leans over and kisses my neck and I stretch it away from him giving him full access. His lips are licking and sucking and nibbling me and it's driving me mad. I can feel my cock throbbing and leaking in my sleep pants.

Edward's mouth moves to my ear and he whispers "You're so hot lying in my bed, so fucking hot." I'm panting and I feel like I might pass out.

Edward licks my collar bone and slowly starts to suck it.

"Oh fuck... yes... don't stop." I moan out.

Edward's hand moves to my nipple and his fingers gently graze over it, causing me to moan so loudly I bury my face in his neck. Biting and licking I find my own way over to his collar bone, we must both have been thinking this area would be easier to hide in the morning. I start to suck his hot skin into my mouth.

We are both sucking and moaning and it feels so good it's almost painful, but we're marking each other and I want it, I want more.

My hands skim across the top of the waist band of his sleepers and I feel his stomach muscles quiver under my touch.

Edward's hand finds its way back to my nipple and he's squeezing it and rolling it in his fingers.

"Oh... Fuck, yes!" I moan out as my hips bucked into his on their own.

Feeling him hum and suck on my neck I'm lost in how indescribable this feels. I'm panting and becoming incoherent. Suddenly Edward rolls us over and settles his legs between mine. I can feel his hard length through his thin sleep pants as he rubs his length up my own. Throwing my head back into his pillows I yell out "Fuck, Edward... oh... fuck!"

The feel of his skin on mine, hot and sweaty, the weight of him, all of him covering me, is the best feeling I have experienced yet.

Stopping his gentle rocking, he takes my face in his hands again and gently kisses me. "Jasper, is this ok?" He pants out.

"Oh… God… Edward, feels… so good… so right, please don't stop." I know I must sound desperate but I don't give a fuck.

Moving my hands down to his ass, I encourage him to move slowly, gently. I know we both understand that we won't do much more than this tonight.

Edward kisses me, slowly, deeply, passionately. My hands continue to squeeze his ass and I pull him as he rocks into me. His one hand is squeezing my ass, pushing me into this most delicious rhythm we have set.

We are past the point of kissing and are licking and nipping at each other's necks.

Edward slowly moves down and licks my nipple, "Oh FUCK!" I yelled out, unable to help it.

Encouraged by my reaction, Edward leans down and drags his tongue over my pebbled nipple causing it to harden even more. He then sucks it into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. My back arches off the bed. Fuck, this feels better than I ever imagined it would. I feel like I could come just from this alone. I pull him back up and over me, looking deeply into his eyes.

We slow things down a little and kiss slowly, deeply. Edwards hips are rocking into mine and I'm meeting him thrust for slow steady thrust.

"Edward, darlin', your cock, oh, God... feels so good."

"Jesus, Jasper... rubbing against you… oh Fuck."

Edward leans up on his arms and looks down at me, his eyes burning a trail across my chest and down my stomach. His eyes stop where our hips met and he's gasping out and moaning as he watches our cocks rub together, only the material of our sleep pants separating us.

Leaning up, I suck his jaw as he lowers his head to mine. Leaning up on my elbows we gently kiss, Edward rocking and sliding into me the whole time.

Edward drops back onto me and I welcomed his weight on me once again. Our breathing is picking up and we start to kiss again. Edward has both of his arms under my shoulders, pushing me down as his hips rock up into me.

"Edward, oh...God, Fuck...I'm close... you're gonna make me come,"

"Oh... yes, Jasper... come with me...Oh Fuck!"

His pushing and rubbing became more persistent. I'm meeting him thrust for thrust, suddenly thinking what it would feel like to have him in me pushing like this is all it takes to send me flying over the edge.

"Oh… fuck... I'm..."

"FUCK!"

Edward's breathing into my neck and I feel hot wetness soak our sleep pants as our cocks continued to pulse out our release. He moves his head so he was looking me in the eye and we watch the other come. He's beautiful, his mouth open, eyes wide, chest heaving.

My nails were squeezing his ass tightly and his hands are grasping my shoulders.

After a few minutes of laying there catching our breath Edward kisses me. We're both giddy and laughing quietly. "Jasper, you have never done that before?"

"No, never. You?"

"Never, and it was great. I can't wait to do it again!" He's laughing and looks so happy.

The flush of his cheeks looks delicious.

Kissing his lips softly , I reply "Me either, and I am so glad I'm here."

"We should get cleaned up before we dry stuck together." Edward laughs.

"Ok," I say, starting to get up off the bed, Reaching for my hand Edward says, "Come back over, I wouldn't mind talking more." He looks down and blushes.

That fucking blush will be the death of me, I swear.

Lifting his chin with my finger tips, I look him in the eye "I'd love to darlin' I'll be right back." And with that I leave his room feeling like I'm floating across the hall.

Closing the door to my room softly, I lean back against it and close my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

Holy fuck! I just had my first kiss, my first dry hump, my first non-self produced orgasm and it was spectacular! And it was with Edward...

I thought for sure I was going to have to go to some club and meet some older slightly creepy guy. The fact that Edward was my age and we just did that together, new, together made it so great... Sighing softly I smile. I am so turning into a chick!

Going into the bathroom, I strip my sleepers and boxers off; I guess I left my shirt across the hall. My sleepers are wet and sticky. I didn't know if my orgasm was more, it sure as fuck felt different, more intense. I actually feel kinda dehydrated.

I couldn't help but wonder if some of the wetness was Edward's cum too. The thoughts of Edward above me coming flooded my mind; his body spasming above me, the look in his eyes as he came, the feel of his cock pulsing and squirting... Oh, fuck and the sounds he made.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I was sniffing my sleepers. I think I can smell him. Oh God, I was fucking getting hard and now I was thinking about tasting him too.

Tossing my sleepers and boxers in the laundry basket, I clean up, brush my teeth, put on some deodorant. Going back into my bedroom I put new boxers and sleepers on and cross the hall. I didn't bother to put a shirt back on.

Quietly I tap on Edward's door and open it. As it opens I hear Edward say, "Come in."

Once inside I see Edward walking out of what I assume is his bathroom. He's also changed, he left his shirt off as well. I look to the floor seeing that he has picked up our shirts laying them on a chair.

We stand there for a minute looking at each other, neither one of us sure what to do.

Edward walks towards me and I do the same, meeting him near his bed. We again stand there, just looking at each other. He's shirtless and Dear God, he's beautiful.

I can clearly see the red angry looking mark on his neck and I fucking love that I've left it there, marking him as mine.

Edward reaches out and pulls me into a hug kissing the side of my neck. "That, was umm... nice, Jasper. Thanks."

"Nice? I'd say fucking hot, darlin', but yea, it was nice too."

We both laugh and as we separate we keep one hand and fingers intertwined.

"Come lay on the bed with me?" I give him one of my dimpled grins and I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

"To talk, Jasper, just to talk," he says as he blushes. Fuck, I loved that blush. Walking over to the bed, we stand there, suddenly both feeling shy.

"Do you want to get under the covers? It's getting chilly in here." Edward asks as he shivers slightly.

Under the covers in Edward's bed? Fuck yes I do!

"Sure, that sounds nice." I say softly. As I lean over and kiss his cheek, I can feel the heat of his blush.

Edward pulls the covers down and we both slid in. I'm over on one pillow and he's on the other. We're not miles apart, but we sure weren't all snuggly either. I don't like the space between us.

I roll onto my side and he does the same. Slowly as we talk our hands meet in the space between us and they mingle together.

Edward tells me about the school and classes and the teachers we will have. I realize I am yawning and my eye lids are getting heavy.

Edward pulls me closer to him and I snuggle into his side. The heat coming from him makes me feel warm and comfortable, but mostly I feel content, like this is where I am meant to be. I lean up and kiss Edward's jaw as he continues to tell me about some of the places around town he wants to show me.

The feel of Edward's hand gently tracing pattern's across my arm and the sound of his voice are lulling me to sleep. There is a small part of me that thinks I should go back over to my room but then I feel Edward kiss the top of my head and he holds me tighter and I snuggle into Edward some more. Contently I drift off to sleep.

A/N: Oh, no, Jasper fell asleep in Edward's room! I wonder who or what will wake them up in the morning!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Most of you guessed right over who is going to find the boys in the morning :-) I loved all the guesses! Some of you were happy Jasper stayed and a few wanted them to wait... well, they are teenage boys... so, um yea, Jasper stayed! I would have too! LOL.

I am so excited! JA Mash made me the most beautiful banner! You can see it and my other banner's on my tumblr at

JPOV

"Edward! Jasper! Wake up! Breakfast is ready! Mum just woke me up and went back downstairs!" A squeaky voice is saying in a hurried whisper.

What? Wait! What?

Shit! I fell asleep in Edward's room and Alice is in here! Shit!

I open my eyes and start to sit up when I feel Edward's arms hold me to him.

"Thanks, Alice. Umm... we will be right down, okay? And..."

"Edward, it's fine, just hurry, okay?"

As the door closes and I look up at Edward, I see we are laying exactly the same way we were when we fell asleep just a few hours before. My arm and leg are draped over him and my head is still on his chest. He feels so warm. We fit together perfectly. I can't

believe how comfortable I feel.

"Good morning, Jasper. Did you sleep well?" Edward asks as he leans down and pecks my lips quickly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. You were talking about English class and then I don't know… I just fell asleep."

"It's okay. I liked watching you sleep;" Edward whispers and then adds, "I fell asleep soon after. But we should head downstairs before Mum comes back up."

"What about Alice?" I ask and I can hear the nervousness in my voice. I knew Edward trusted her with his secret but she walked in on us in bed. Granted we were sleeping and had sleep pants on, but still.

"Alice is fine, she won't say a word. She talks non-stop, but she never says what she shouldn't."

I untangle myself from him and my leg brushes over his morning wood. We both let out a moan. I look up at Edward and see the desire in his eyes that I'm feeling reflected back at me.

"We have to get down there," Edward says, sounding as disappointed as I feel.

"Okay, l need to brush my teeth. I'll be down in a second." Getting out of bed, I grab my shirt and head to the door. As I reach for the door knob, I hear Edward.

"Jasper?"

Turning around, I look at him and he continues, "I slept great last night." Looking down, he blushes. "I liked having you here with me."

Running back over to his bed, I kiss him softly on the lips. "I liked it too, Edward. I slept great. And I," looking down, I swallow and then look back up and look him right in the eye. "I liked waking up in your arms, too." Giving him another quick kiss, I head back out of his room.

Crossing the hall, I quickly go into my room and shut the door behind me. I walk into the bathroom and stare at myself in bathroom mirror. I hardly recognize myself; my cheeks are flushed, my eyes are sparkling, and I look happy, really fucking happy.

My eyes are drawn to the angry red mark on my shoulder. It's fucking huge. I drag my fingers over the mark and I feel the heat of it. Closing my eyes, I remember Edward sucking my skin into his mouth as he slid and rubbed himself over me.

I feel my cock throb and I look down and see my sleep pants tenting. Shaking my head, I will it away as I brush my teeth and put some deodorant on. Heading back into my room, I grab a clean shirt and head downstairs.

"Good Morning, Jasper. You look like you slept well," Esme greets me as I sit at one of the two empty seats at the table. Looking next to me at Edward, I smile and look back at Esme.

"Yes ma'am, I slept very well, thank you." All I can smell is Edward next to me; he must have put some cologne on and the mix of it with the smell of him has me clenching my fist to keep from reaching out and grabbing him.

As I reply, Alice spits out her orange juice and quickly covers it with a cough.

"Jasper, you're going to make me blush with that southern charm! It's Esme, please dear." Looking over at Alice, she continues, "Alice are you okay, honey?"

"Fine, Mum," Alice replies quickly and continues to eat her breakfast.

"Yes, sorry, Esme. I slept very well."

I can hear Edward's soft giggles next to me and I want to reach over swat him, or tickle him, or grab him and pull him to me, God! He's driving me crazy and I've just been sitting here for a minute.

"Well kids, we have a bit of a surprise for you. We have decided to go on holiday for the next ten days to Poole. We're going to rent a condo. We will leave later today," Carlisle tells us happily.

As Alice and Edward thank their parents and talk about the time away and what things they want to do, I suddenly feel Edward's hand on my knee under the table. He squeezes it gently and smiles at me.

Returning his smile, we finish eating Esme's wonderful breakfast. I again offer to help clear the table but Esme smiles and blushes and shoos me away.

As we head upstairs, I walk silently behind Edward and I watch his firm ass. As his muscled globes move under his sleepers, I let out a soft moan. Edward stops in front of me and slowly turns around. I am now face to face with his cock; I can see the outline of him through the thin fabric. Looking up at him, I lick my lips.

"Jasper;" Edward whispers, "my room, now!" With that, Edward turns and walks up the stairs.

Gulping, I continue to follow him.

We go directly to his room. Edward opens his bedroom door and steps aside to let me walk in. No sooner am I inside, I hear the door shut and lock. Suddenly, I'm spun around and my back is up against Edward's door.

Looking me in the eye, Edward leans in and kisses me gently then pulls away. "Jasper, do you have any idea how difficult it was keeping my hands to myself at breakfast?"

My hands are on his hips and I pull him to me; my hardness presses up against his. Moaning, we stare deep into each other's eyes. Leaning forward, I lick his top lip. Being this close to him with our eyes open, I feel I can see into his soul.

"I think I have an idea, darlin," I reply to him.

Edward's hands tighten on my hips and he crashes his lips back against mine. This kiss is deep and passionate. Our tongues explore each other's mouth. Edward slowly starts to rock into me as I move my hands slowly down to his ass, squeezing the firm flesh.

Breaking apart for air, we are both breathing deeply. Edward's mouth moves to my neck, licking and sucking. I can barely think straight. These feelings are so fucking new and so intense.

Edward continues his assault on my neck and I feel his hand move across my chest. His hands move down to the bottom of my shirt and he pulls it up and over my head. My own hands are moving over his strong back and broad shoulders, pulling him to me, trying to get him closer. Once I am free of my shirt, I move my hands down and take his shirt off as well.

As Edward continues to lick and suck my neck and collar bone, my head falls back against the door and I mumble out, "Edward... oh God... so good... feels so good." Edward lets out a low growl as his fingers squeeze my hardened nipples. My back arches into him, our cocks rub together.

"Fuck, Jasper, you feel so good." His breath is hot in my ear, causing me to shiver.

Moving his hand down my stomach, he stops and leans back to look at me. "You're beautiful, with your cheeks flushed and lips parted." Kissing me deeply but quickly, he continues, "Can I touch you, Jasper? Please, let me feel you."

As I nod yes, Edward takes my hand and leads me back over to his bed. Sitting on the edge, I go to move back and Edward stops me. Taking both sides of my face, he tells me not to move. Standing between my legs, our cocks are at the same height as we press into each other. I'm leaning back on my hands, my chest heaving. Edward looks at me, studying me.

Leaning in, he kisses me, his mouth exploring my neck and chest. His tongue slowly laps at my nipple and I weave my fingers into his hair, holding him to me. "Oh fuck, Edward! Feels... oh... yes...'" Feeling his teeth nip, I stifled a 'Fuck' as Edward again laps at my hardened nipple.

Licking his way back up to my mouth, he kisses me and I feel his hand slowly slide along the inside of my thigh, moving closer and closer to where I need him. Leaning back again on both hands, needing the extra support to keep me up, my body heaves at his touch.

Edward leans back slightly and I'm not willing to end the kiss as I move forward with him. His hand finally skims over my cock, causing us both to moan into each other's mouth.

"You're so hard for me, Jasper," Edward moans out as he presses his palm into the length of my cock.

"Edward, oh fuck darlin, oh that feels so..." I'm unable to continue as Edward's long fingers grip my cock. Even through the material of my pants it feels so good, so fucking good. Edward is looking down at his hand moving over my cock, licking his lips.

My arms start to shake and Edward wraps his other arm around my middle, pulling me to him. He's so strong and so masculine, I feel like a rag doll in his arms the way he moves me with so little effort.

Looking back up at me, I feel his grip leave me and his fingers skim the skin above my waist band. My head falls back again and my breathing picks up. I can feel Edward's eyes burning into me and I can only imagine what I must look like; sweating, chest heaving for air, I lean on my arms for support.

Edward's fingers skim under the waist band of my sleepers and his fingertips lightly flutter across the top of my swollen head, rubbing my pre-come around.

"Oh... fuck! Edward..."

"Jasper, you're so hard, and so soft. You're like silk over steel. Your cock is dripping for me... oh, fuck!"

Edward's arm moves and his fingers are gone from my cock. I feel his hands at my waist and I realize he is trying to pull my sleepers off. Lifting my ass off the bed, Edward pulls my pants down and my cock springs free.

"Fuck," Edward breaths out and suddenly his hand is back on my length. He leans in and slowly but deeply kisses me as his hand moves up and down, using my pre-come as lubricant.

"Edward, oh God, so good... Oh..." I moan into his mouth.

Edward ghosts his lips over mine moaning, "Jasper, I want to taste you. Let me make you feel good." Past the point of forming words, I sit up and grab his head, pulling his hair and kissing him deeply. We're both moaning as his hand continues to work me over.

"You're gonna make me come." I pant out.

"Not yet Jasper," he whispers as he stills his hand.

Slowing down our kisses, his hands rub small circles over my hips. My cock is throbbing; I don't think I have ever been this hard in my life.

Once our breathing has settled down a little, Edward moves his kisses slowly to my neck and sucks behind my ear. I never knew how sensitive my neck was, but fuck that feels so good.

Edward slowly works his way down my neck, nipping at my collar bone. He licks and nibbles on both my nipples. I'm sitting up and slowly rubbing his back, watching everything he's doing to me. I feel like putty in his hands. I think I should be returning some attention to him but I am so overwhelmed by what he's doing, I can barley think.

Edward continues to work his way down and the lower he gets, the faster my breathing becomes. He's making small sounds and saying things I can't make out.

Finally, he sinks to his knees and my cock is at the perfect height for what he intends to do. Reaching out, he slowly glides his hand along my length. Looking up at me, I can see the nervous look in his eyes. Smiling at him, I run the back of my fingers across his cheek.

Edward grabs my cock by the base and holds it firmly like it might try and escape. No fucking chance of that happening.

Holy fuck, this was really about to happen! My biggest fantasy was about to come true. Edward lowers his eyes and snakes his tongue out, running it over my leaking slit. I can see my fluid on his tongue as he laps it up.

"Mmmmm..." Edward moans out.

Edward's tongue licks again towards my head but this time he rolls my head around his tongue, moving my length with his hand. His tongue circles under the ridge and I moan out loudly "Oh fuck!"

My reactions seem to spur Edward on and give him confidence. Slowly, fucking tortuously slowly, Edward flattens his tongue and licks up one side of my cock and down the other. His tongue is so wet and warm.

"Oh… God… Edward, so good… oh… so fucking good!" I pant out. I'm not sure if Edward hears me but he moans, sending a vibration through my cock. My hands lace into his hair and I throw my head back, arching my back, forcing my cock deeper into his mouth.

Suddenly Edward's lips are crashing into mine. He's kissing me and my cock is being pushed into his thinly clothed cock.

"Jasper, you taste so good," he pants between kisses. I can taste a hint of my pre-come on his tongue. "I can't wait to have you back in my mouth." He licks my lips.

"Fuck ,Edward!" I pull him back by the hair and our eyes lock. I don't know how mine look, but his are dark and wild and filled with lust.

"Edward, suck me, I want those lips around my cock!" I growl at him.

Edward's eyes seem to get even darker as he licks his lips and drops to his knees in front of me again.

Edward's lips are red and swollen from our kissing. As he leans forward, I can't help but think how much better he looks than I imagined he would. Edward parts his lips and gently pulls the head of my cock into his mouth.

Oh FUCK, it is so hot. Before I could even contemplate this, his lips are gone and his tongue is flicking and licking the sensitive underside of my cock.

"Edward, darlin', please," I beg him.

Looking up at me through his eyelashes and half lidded eyes, he takes my cock back into his mouth and sucks the head at the same time his tongue pokes into my sensitive slit. My hips buck up into him and with his other hand, he holds me still. I'm biting my lip, almost drawing blood. I know Edward said no one could hear things, but I am sure someone would hear the screams I am about to let out.

Looking from Edward's lips around my cock back up to his eyes, that were still looking right at me, I'm panting and moaning. This feels so fucking good.

"Jesus ,Edward!" I throw my head back and grip his hair and his lips slowly move down my cock, sucking the whole time. When my cock hits the back of his throat, I bring my other hand up to my mouth and bite the fleshly part of my palm near my thumb.

Edward moans and the vibration is fucking heaven on earth. Still biting my hand, I look back down at him and he slowly raises back off my cock, only to plunge back down. The sucking and licking, the heat and wetness... I'm not going to last much longer.

Edward still has one hand firmly wrapped around my cock and I feel his other hand cup my balls, pulling and tugging on them. His head is moving up and down, his tongue licking, lips sucking, his hands grasping and pulling and tugging. Opening my eyes, I look again at him and he stills his movements, my cock is pressed against the back of

his throat. He stills completely and then swallows and tugs my balls.

Feeling his throat constricting around my head as my balls are pulled is about to send me over the edge. Just as quickly as Edward stills, he starts back up again.

"Oh... Fuck... Edward... so close... " I moan out. I feel his fingers move behind my balls and press the skin there, the whole time sucking and moaning around my cock.

"Move.. oh, Fuck! Move! I'm... ooooohhhhhh..." My warning to Edward to move

only make him work me over faster.

I feel Edward's hand leave my balls and then suddenly he's squeezing my nipple roughly, the flash of pain mixed with his wonderful mouth is all it takes. I fall back on the bed, my back arching. I throw my arm over my mouth and bite my bicep hard, moaning and grunting as I tug Edwards hair even harder with my other hand.

I feel my come leave me, spurt after spurt. I feel Edward swallow around me as he moans and whimpers. As soon as my cock stills, I reach down and pull him up to me so

that he's laying flat on top of me. Crashing my lips to his, I'm still grabbing him, pulling him to me. I can taste my come in his mouth and I flip us over.

"Edward, Jesus... Fuck, that was..." his mouth crashes back to mine and stops me from talking. I move to Edward's neck, lapping and sucking. "Want you Jasper, oh, God... so bad..." Edward moans out. I feel my cock start to harden and I reach down and pull Edward's sleep pants off. We're rubbing our naked bodies together and Edward's cock feels so thick and hard. Clutching at each other, we're moaning and rubbing. Moving my hand down between us, I grasp our cocks together in my tight grip and slide my hand up and down.

"Edward... you're so hard, want you too... oh, fuck."

"Jasper, I'm gonna come, oh Fuck!"

No sooner does Edward say this, his teeth bite into my shoulder, muffling his cries as his cock starts to pulse hot streams all over our stomachs. The pain of the bite and hearing Edward come undone under me have me coming again.

"AHHHH! Oh, FUCK, Edward... God! So deep, want you, hot... so tight." I realize I'm mumbling out words I probably shouldn't be, not yet anyway, but Edward's blunt nails dig into my back as he pulls me even closer to him. We lay there panting as 'oh fuck' and 'God' leave our lips. Edward's head is on the pillow and my forehead is in the crook of his neck. We lay there slowly coming back down to earth.

"Jasper," Edward whispers, "was that umm... okay?"

Leaning up and looking at him, I softly kiss his lips. "Thank you, Edward, that was better than I ever imagined. And you made me come twice! Fuck, that was hot." Leaning in, I kiss his lips again. There is a strong physical attraction to Edward, but I think there is more here too. I started to feel it last night and I am feeling it more now.

"I can't wait to taste your come," I tell him as I kiss him behind his ear. His only response is to moan.

"Jasper, that was... wow! Just great, thank you. But I think we need to get ready and pack, okay? I'd love to lay here all morning, but we don't want anyone to come looking for us."

Knowing he is right, I slowly raise up and off of him. He grabs my face and kisses me. As we break apart, we look at each other, locked in the other's gaze. Gone is the wild lust- filled look from his eyes. They are that drop dead emerald color again and there is such a kindness, a tenderness there in their depths. I lean in and slowly kiss him again, trying to convey all that I am feeling inside, still too shy and unsure to say.

We break apart and rest our foreheads together. After a minute, I move and sit on the edge of the bed.

Grabbing a tissue box by his bed, we quickly clean up. Giving him one last kiss, I get up and get dressed. Reaching the door, I look back at him still laying naked on the bed and smile at him.

A few hours later we climb into the car, each sitting where we did the last time. Alice puts on her head phones and settles in as Esme and Carslile start easy chatter that Edward and I can hardly hear over the classical music that is playing in the car.

Edward and I each sit on our own side of the car. We look at one another and I can tell we each want to be nearer the other.

Leaning over I whisper, "Would your parents mind if I threw you down and had my evil way with you back here?"

Playing along, Edward says, "Well, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I would encourage it, but yes, my parents might not be too fond of it."

"Damn," I huff in mock outrage.

Laughing, we settle back down for the two hour car ride. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around being in England, going on 'holiday', and this family - this wonderful, welcoming family. And Edward. I'm looking forward to the year we have ahead; the fun, the closeness, the sexual discoveries we will make together.

Suddenly it dawns on me that it's only a year. What will I do when the year is over?

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I decide to talk with Edward when we get to where we are going. I need to keep my hormonal body and hands to myself and talk with him.

Edward and I lean into each other playing a game on his iPad. Our heads are almost touching and our knees are rubbing together. We are laughing and having a great time. We each run our hands along the other's leg at different times, needing the constant connection of the other.

Finally, we arrived at the resort. I'm speechless. This place is right on the beach and it appears we have rented a condo. I've been on some nice vacations with my family, but this... this is something else!

Driving around to our secluded location after getting the keys from the front desk, we arrive at the condo and unload the bags.

"Sorry kids, it appears this one is slightly smaller than what we are used to, and there is one more of us now as well." Turning to me with a warm and welcoming smile ,Carlisle continues, "but it will be fine. We are going to have a great time!"

As we walk inside and stop in the large entry, Esme states, "Alice, dear, you are down that hall over there." She points to her left. "Carlisle and I have the room on the floor below us." Carlisle comes up behind Esme and wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Carlisle, stop! The kids!" She blushes. They are clearly very much in love. I look over at Edward and think of us like that... 20 years from now... with a family... still so deeply in love. I hear Edward clear his throat and I blink as I continue to look at him. He blushes beautifully and the look in his eyes, I swear he can tell what I'm thinking and by the way he's smiling, he seems to like the idea too.

"And Edward, I hope you don't mind, but this late in the year the options were limited. You and Jasper will have to share a room down that hall." She points to her right. Edward and I lock eyes and I can see the smile he is trying to repress. I'm trying to do the same.

"No, Mum, that is fine. Right, Jasper?"

"Yes, Esme, I'm grateful to be included in your family plans. Sharing a room with Edward is fine." I smile at her.

As Edward and I walk down the hall together, we open the door to our room and see two Queen sized beds on either side of the spacious room. Turning to Edward, I kiss his neck up to his ear, licking around the shell. After nibbling on his lobe, I breath heavily into his ear, "Tonight, I am going to suck your cock and swallow everything you give me."

Turning from him I walk over to 'my bed' and toss my bags on it.

I turn back to Edward and he's still standing there with a look of shock on his face. Even from across the room, I can see his eyes darken from my words. Looking at me, I hear him moan out a 'fuck'.

Smirking at him, I turn back to my suitcase and start to unpack my bag.

A/N: Hmmm... I wonder what Edward will do with that?


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

Ignoring Edward completely and leaving him where he stands, I keep my back to him and start to unpack my bag.

Suddenly, I sense him behind me. I stop my movements, carefully close the dresser drawer, and stand back up. Slowly, I start to turn and face him; I can smell him and feel the heat radiating off of him. He's standing as close to me as he can without actually touching me.

"Don't move." Edward whispers huskily, the heat of his breath fanning across my neck, instantly causing the hairs on my neck to stand up and my skin to flush and break out into goosebumps. How the fuck can my skin be hot and cold at the same time?

Leaning in so his lips barely brush against my ear, "Jasper," he whispers, pressing his chest against my back. He pushes me forward, my feet shuffling on the floor, until I'm trapped between him and the dresser. Once I can't move any more, he continues, "It's not nice to tease, Jasper. I have wanted to touch you all day." His voice is deep and husky. My pulse starts to beat wildly.

His hands slowly move onto my hips, his long thin fingers digging into my soft flesh. One hand holds me still as his other skims up my ribs over the thin cotton shirt. Pushing his hand between my arm and ribs, he moves his fingers slowly across my pecs and softly brushes his fingers over my pebbled nipple.

Moaning out a whispered "oh... fuck," I turn my head towards the bedroom door we left open. Suddenly, I feel his teeth bite into my shoulder. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming out, it feels so fucking good. My hands instantly grasp the top of the low dresser for stability. Edward is so in control, so confident, and I love it. "I told you not to move, Jasper. Do you understand?"

Whimpering out a garbled "yes," I stand perfectly still, my heaving chest and throbbing cock my only movements.

"Good, Jasper. You have been driving me crazy today. So close, but I was unable to touch you." His hand moves down ever so slowly across my chest and stomach, stopping at the waist of my jeans as he licks across my neck, right above my t-shirt.

I can't help the moan that escapes me.

"And smelling you all day in the car," he continues as he runs his nose up the side of my neck, breathing in deeply. "You smell so fucking good, Jasper."

"Then, to find out we are sharing a room for the entire holiday..." His hand slowly moves lower as he palms my rock hard cock at the same time he presses his own hardness into my ass. "Then you tease me? That isn't very nice, Jasper."

Oh fuck, this feels so good. My knuckles are turning white from gripping the dresser.

"Edward, oh, fuck!" I whimper out as he continues to palm my cock through my jeans. Between his hand on my hip holding me in place, digging into my skin, his other hand pushing and sliding over my cock and his own length pressing into me, I feel like I'm going to come any second. His parents could walk in on us and somehow that just makes this even more exciting.

"Edward, please, let me move, turn around... I want to touch you, too...I... oh, fuck... feels..."

Suddenly I'm spinning around and we're facing each other. Before I even register what has happened, I am being lifted up onto the dresser.

Oh, fuck! He's so strong.

"Stay right there," Edward says as he turns and heads for the door. I lean back and let my head fall back against the wall as I try to get my breathing under control. What the fuck has gotten into him? I think about this morning and the staircase... I may just have to tease him more often.

Hearing the door close softly and the lock being turned has me opening my heavy lidded eyes. Edward is walking towards me; I swear his eyes get darker with each step he takes. Reaching down, he pulls his shirt up and over his head and drops it to the floor.

His chest isn't too overly muscular, but he's perfect. I can see the lines of the muscles of his stomach, the firm planes of his pecs, his dark pink pebbled nipples. My eyes follow the light dusting of copper hair lower and lower, amazed how it darkens and thickens the lower it goes, until it disappears into his jeans.

I can't help but lick my lips. I want to lick and suck him. I want to taste him. Everywhere.

He stops right in front of me. Reaching out, I sit back up and cup his face in my hands, running my thumbs over his lips. They are so soft, so warm. I gasp as I see his moist pink tongue snake out and lick my thumb. Suddenly, Edward sucks it into his hot mouth and groans.

Watching him suck me is so fucking erotic. His cheeks hollow out and memories of his pink lips surrounding my cock flood my thoughts. Dragging my eyes from his mouth to his eyes, I see they are boring into me, filled with passion and need.

Pulling my thumb from his mouth, I slowly run my hands down the side of his neck, across his collar bones, over his shoulders, then slowly down to his pecs. His skin feels like hot silk. His chest is heaving as he takes in short shallow breaths.

Leaning his head back, he lets out a deep moan.

I purposely keep my wet thumb off his skin, but when I reach his hardened nipple, I drag it over the pink bud and roll it between my thumb and forefinger.

Edward lets out the most delicious growl and I crash my lips to his. Our hands instantly go into the other's hair, holding onto the other desperately. We are frantic, moaning into each other's mouths as our tongues explore with a fevered speed.

Our lips separate briefly as my t-shirt is pulled over my head. Once the fabric is passed, our lips seek each other out again.

As we kiss we pull each other closer, pressing our bare chests against the other's. His heated skin feels incredible. Roaming my hands over his broad muscular back, I explore every inch of him I can reach.

The dresser puts me at the perfect height and I wrap my legs around him and pull his waist to me. As our hardened cocks brush up against the other's, my mouth moves to his neck, sucking and licking.

Edward's hands are grasping my hips, rocking into me at a steady pace.

"Fuck... Edward, feels... fuck, yes... don't stop!"

Edward shifts my hips slightly and his cock is pressing into my balls and ass. Throwing my head back, I bite my bottom lip as I make eye contact with him. His eyes are wild again and his cheeks are flushed.

The feel of his cock pressing against my ass feels so good. Even through the layers of material separating us, it's almost too much, it feels so good. Our eyes dart over the other's body, drinking each other in. Edward leans down and licks my lips, slowly dragging his tongue across them.

"You taste so good, Jasper."

Straightening back up, Edward takes my hips and moves me so the head of his cock is pressed up against my jeans, right at the base of my cock. He then slides his hands down my thighs, leaving a trail of fire behind his touch. His hands stop at the back of my knees and he holds my legs in the air. If we were naked he would be lined up perfectly for what we both desperately want. He then slides the length of his cock across my ass until his balls are resting against me.

"Oh, Fuck!" Edwards moans out, looking from my eyes to my ass. Even through the fabric, I can feel his cock pressing against my ass hole, and it feels so fucking good.

"More... please Edward... oh..." Edward picks up his pace and is now dragging his cock back and forth along my ass and cock. He has one hand around my neck and the other bracing himself on the wall behind the dresser. Our lips and tongues tangle together as we both moan and gasp.

"Edward... want... so... oh, God, yes!" I pant out as I imagine how this would feel for real.

"Jasper, oh fuck, I can't wait... so good... I'm close... fuck!"

Reaching down, I run my hand over my cock and up Edward's chest and behind his neck. Leaning our heads into each other's shoulders we look down, both watching Edward's hard cock rub into me. If it feels like this with clothes on, I can't imagine how good it will feel when we are naked. I moan out thinking how it would feel having him buried in me.

As our orgasms approach, I pant out, "So hard."

"Want you."

"Oh, fuck!"

"So tight and hot..."

"Deep, you're gonna be so deep inside me! FUCK!" I stifle my cries by biting into his neck and sucking on his hot sweaty skin. Hearing fabric rip, I come hard all over the inside of my jeans.

Edward throws his head back as he bucks into me twice more, then stills over me. I feel his cock throb and his teeth bite into me at the same time. Fucking hell, I love when he bites me!

Collapsing on top of me, we kiss each other's necks as our breathing calms down.

A minute later there is a knock on the door, followed by "Edward, dear? Jasper? Are you in there?"

Edward pulls back and looks at me with panic in his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice at the door.

"Yes, Esme. Edward is in the bathroom and I was laying down." I look at Edward and shrug my shoulders. We're both frozen in place.

"I'm so sorry dear. We are leaving for dinner in about 30 minutes. Just let Edward know as well, please, and I'm so sorry I woke you."

"Thank you and don't worry, it's fine."

"30 minutes then."

As I hear her feet echoing down the hall, Edward and I both let out a sigh of relief and start laughing.

Standing up slowly, Edward helps me stand as well.

Kissing me softly on the lips, Edward says, "Jasper, that was so hot, and so good, watching you fall apart under me like that." He leans in and kisses me again.

"I don't even know what to say..." Seeing the ugly mark on his shoulder, I lean in and kiss it. I feel him shudder in my arms.

"Jasper, we need to get cleaned up, but after dinner I want to talk with you. It seems like any time we are alone I can't keep my hands off you! But I want to talk about some things, okay?"

"That sounds good. And if you weren't so fucking hot I might be able to keep my hands to myself! I'm sorry about your jeans."

"What?"

"Your jeans. The belt loop...I ripped it, sorry."

Coming back over to me, Edward wraps me in his arms as he tells me, "Jasper, these are my favorite jeans now! Every time I see the busted belt loop I'll think of you on the dresser; coming, biting me, ripping my jeans. Fucking hot, baby."

Blushing, I quickly kiss him and head into the bathroom to clean up.

~oOo~

I'm sitting on the couch talking with Esme about the museum and how excited I am to go into work with her. I'm not sure who's looking forward to it more, her or me. She tells me that Edward and Alice loved to come and visit when they were little, and still do enjoy coming to see her, but they don't have that excitement any longer. She looks so fucking happy right now. It makes me happy to see her like this. I pause for a second, my thoughts trailing off as I wonder why it makes me so happy to see her so happy.

Lost in thought, I'm brought out by Esme greeting Edward.

"Dear, you look so nice in that shirt, it really brings out your eyes! Trying to get someone's attention?" Esme asks as she smiles slyly.

Looking up, I see Edward standing there looking down and blushing. He's wearing black Doc Martins with a thick stitch around the top of the foot, and faded jeans that are hanging on his hips. They aren't tight, but they aren't real loose either, they look perfect. Dragging my eyes up his body and wishing it was my tongue, I continue up. His shirt is a hunter green dress shirt, it's untucked and the sleeves are rolled up to his forearms. His hair clashes nicely against the green. The shirt up against his pale blushing skin takes my breath away.

I let out a small audible gasp before I'm able to stop myself. Hearing the noise, Edward's gaze raises off the floor and he looks at me, trapping me. I'm powerless to look away. He looks like sex and sin with an innocent little smirk on his face. How the fuck is that possible?

I swallow loudly and Alice is suddenly in front of me, blocking my view of Edward.

"Jasper! Do you like seafood? They have the best seafood where we are going! I bet in the middle of Texas you didn't get much fresh fish? Huh? Well, you will love it here!" My eyes focus on hers as she quickly looks to her right where her mom is sitting. Fuck, I forgot Edward and I weren't alone. Alice gives me a small smile and reaches out and grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet. As Alice and I walk away, I look over at Esme who is sitting there looking confused, her gaze moving to Edward and back to me. She shakes her head as if trying to clear it.

"Let's go! Reservations are at 7pm!" Carlisle announces as he walks into the room.

As Alice drags me towards and then past Edward, he licks his lips. Oh, fuck, I am in so much trouble. Dinner? Talking later? I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands to my self!

We all climb into the the car again and I swear I can feel Edward's eyes on my ass as I try and crawl into the way back seat of their SUV.

Once we are all settled and the car is moving, Edward reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his iPhone. Scrolling through the pages, he comes to the notebook app and opens it up. His thumbs start moving a mile a minute and I have no clue what the hell he's doing. Suddenly he hands me his phone. Taking it from him I see written;

Cowboy boots, Jasper? Fuck!

Smirking I reply. I'm glad U like them. Leave them on later? I hand the phone back.

I hear him groan as he reads what I've typed out. Getting the phone back again, I look down and read. Later? I'm not sure I'll make it through dinner!

Smiling, I type out; I can't wait to unbutton that shirt, but I think I'll leave it on... so fucking hot.

Handing the phone back to him, the car slows and comes to a stop. I guess the restaurant is right up the beach.

Edward reaches down and adjusts his cock through his jeans as I turn and climb back out of the car. I chuckle to myself, feeling very proud I was able to have that effect on him so quickly.

I wonder why we didn't just walk here?

Going into this very nice restaurant, Esme and Carlisle greet people as we make our

way to the table. They stop a few times to introduce me. The hostess seats us at a round table in a quiet corner near wall-to-celling windows overlooking the beach.

Carlisle pulls out a chair for Esme as she takes a seat. Edward and Alice each take a seat next to their parents, which leaves the remaining seat between Edward and Alice for me.

Alice is right: I have had as fresh as you can get streaks, but I have never tasted seafood like this. This is delicious. The table is large and spacious. Edward and I aren't sitting very close together, but as dinner progresses I'm more and more thankful for this.

Edward orders crab legs and I sit in an almost stupor as I watch him out of the corner of my eye while I talk with everyone. His long fingers pull the tender flesh from it's protective shell. Dipping it in butter, he brings it up to his lips, where he slowly sucks the meat into his mouth. His tongue darts out to lick the butter off his thumb. Hot butter trails down his chin. Holy fuck!

Edward and I both let out a moan.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you're enjoying dinner! This is Esme and my favorite restaurant. We try to come here a few times each time we visit."

"Yes, Carlisle, thank you. This is very good," I reply, trying my best to ignore Edward. "I hope y'all come to Texas someday, and when you do, I'll take you out for some proper Texas steak and BBQ."

"Wonderful! I look forward to that very much!" Carlisle laughs out.

As we are finishing dessert, Esme states "Kids, the Tanners phoned earlier and asked Carlise and I to stop in. You are all welcome to come, or you can head back to the condo? See what is going on at the beach?"

Alice looks up from her Creme Brulee. "I'd love to go, it's been forever since I've seen Bree."

"Mom, Dad? I think Jasper and I will head back, okay? Maybe see what's going on down at the beach."

"Sure thing, dear. You two be safe!"

"Yes, mom."

"We will drop you two off then and head out."

"No! I mean no, Dad, it's okay. Jasper and I can walk back. It's just up the beach and I'll be able to show Jasper some of the beach this way."

"Well, okay then. I'm not sure when we will be back; it's a long drive there and back." Carlisle replies.

"Thanks Dad. Please tell them all hello for me," Edward says as he stands.

With that, the rest of us get up and leave. Alice gives us a smirk as she and her parents head out the front doors and Edward and I head out the doors by the beach. I'm really going to have to thank Alice somehow.

I follow Edward out the doors. He keeps walking until he's just outside the ring of light from the restaurant. Once I reach him, he pulls me to him and hugs me tightly.

"Jasper," he quietly whispers. "I've missed touching you, holding you, babe."

Leaning back, I look Edward in the eye. "I know, me too," I whisper back and lean in and kiss him softly. Touching his lips feels so good and I feel a shiver run down my back.

Before the kiss gets too deep, Edward steps back, releasing me, but keeping our one hand intertwined.

"Walk with me?" He asks, the most beautiful smile spreading across his face.

"Anywhere," I simply reply.

Looking down at our hands as we turn in the direction of the condo, I try to pull my hand away. Edward only holds tighter and I look at him in question.

"Edward, what if someone sees?"

"Jasper, I don't care. I was tired of hiding who I was, and now that you're here, I just don't want to anymore. I was going to talk with my parents soon, anyway."

"But, what if, I... Edward, you..."

Edward leans over and kisses me quickly. "It's okay. It will be fine. I honestly don't know why I haven't talked with them sooner. I guess I just never had a reason too, until now."

Edward starts to walk and gently pulls me along with him. We are silent as we walk and I can't help but feel proud of him, proud of what he's decided to do.

We walk hand in hand and I love being able to be out in public like this. I never would have been able to do this back in Texas. Granted, it's dark out and there are few people on the beach, but still, this feels wonderful.

Not for the first time, I think about Edward and what our future might hold. I'm brought out of my musing by a gentle squeeze to our joined fingers.

Looking over to him, my breath catches as his pale skin seems to glow in the moonlight. I know beautiful is typically a descriptive word used for females, but he is absolutely beautiful. There just isn't a better word.

The warm breeze blows his hair gently off his forehead. Bright eyes with a mischievous look in their depths look back at me. His perfect smile and pink lips are such a contrast to his pale skin. I find myself drawn to them.

Reaching my hand out to his waist, I pull him to me as I ghost my lips over his. We moan softly as they brush back and forth. Moving my mouth to the corner of his, I gently kiss him again. Slowly, I make my way across his jaw towards his ear, never deepening or picking up the pace of my gentle kisses.

I feel Edward tremble as I lick the shell of his ear and whisper, "You're so beautiful…"

"Oooohhhh…" he moans out as I continue to lick and nip down his neck to his shoulder. "Jasper, feels so good. Oh God."

Working back up to his lips, I gently kiss him again and pull away. Edward's eyes are closed, lips parted and his chest is rising and falling quickly with his fast breaths.

Smiling to myself, I drop my hand from his waist and pull him gently with our joined hands and continue our walk.

Edward opens his eyes and smiles that heart-melting smile and we continue to walk.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks.

Laughing, I tell him, "Green."

"What?" He asks, laughing along with me.

"Nothing, it's just funny that it's the color of your eyes," I reply. "Yours?"

"Well, honestly, blue, it's always been blue. But right now I'm finding this shade of sky blue absolutely breath taking." I slip my fingers out of his hand and into his back pocket and we continued to walk. We are quiet for a minute, just listening to the sound of the ocean.

Reaching the condo, we walk up the steps to the patio.

"Jasper, do you want to sit out here for a bit? The moon reflecting off the ocean is so nice."

"I'd love to."

"OK, I'll be right back out."

Looking around the deck, I notice a double hammock-like swing. I climb in and lean back into it. This is the coolest thing ever. It's made of this almost solid wicker and it's very deep. It reminds me of that fucked up looking chair Will Smith sat in during that part in Men in Black.

Suddenly, Edward is there smiling down at me, holding two bottles of beer and a thick heavy blanket.

Moving over, I ask if the chair will hold our weight. Laughing, he tells me to 'move it' and he climbs in.

Edward settles down and I snuggle in next to him. He holds onto the beers while I cover us up and arrange the blanket. God, this is just perfect. Handing me my beer, we sit there and just enjoy the moment.

Holding our beers in one hand, we gently caress each other with our free hands. Edward is slowly dragging his fingers through my hair. The feel of his blunt nails against my scalp feels so good. I'm drawing little patterns on his thigh with my fingers. I hope he can't tell the patterns are hearts.

"Jasper?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think that how we are feeling is normal? Because this is so new? It just seems so intense." His voice sounds concerned, unsure.

Turning my head, I kiss him under his jaw, loving the feel of the slight scruff under my lips, and then settle back against him. Edward's leg is dangling over the side of the chair and he pushes us with his foot now and again, keeping the chair in a constant gentle motion.

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. "I know I've seen guys before I was attracted to. I've never kissed anyone before, so this is all new and exciting." I pause as I think for a minute. "But it seems like more, you know? I mean, I just feel this connection to you. I mean you're hot as fuck and I swear you could make me come just by looking at me, but... I... I feel this deeper connection, too... does that make sense?"

"Perfect." He simply replies.

We swing for a few more minutes and finish our beers, setting the empties on the deck. Then we settle back together.

Edward clears his throat. He starts and stops a few times, and finally says, "I'm not trying to suggest we do this anytime soon, but... umm... when you think of having sex, where do you, ah... see..."

God, he's adorable when he's flustered! Turning slightly, I ask, "Do I see myself as a top or bottom? Is that what you're asking?"

Shyly, he nods his head yes.

Putting my fingers under his chin, I raise it up until he looks me in the eye. "Edward, I don't think I'd mind topping, but I have always felt like I was more of a bottom." Edward's eyes grow darker and he licks his lips. "Baby," I lean down and kiss him slowly, keeping my lips hovering above his as I talk, "when we make love for the first time, I can't wait to feel you so deep inside me, stretching me. It's all I can think about -"

Edwards hands are suddenly in my hair, tugging on my ringlets. His lips crash to mine. Leaning to the side, he lays down in the swing, pulling me on top of him. His one leg bends and leans against the back of the swing, his other still dangling over the edge. I follow him down, laying on top of him, straddling him.

"Fuck, Jasper. Yes, I want that, too," Edward gasps out between kisses. "So hot and tight... ooohhh"

"Jesus, Edward," I moan out as I grind down into him.

Our cocks are hard and rubbing deliciously against each other. Edward's hands slide down and firmly grasp my ass, pulling me to him as he bucks up into me.

He moves one hand back under my shirt. The feel of his skin on mine makes me shudder. I feel like we are in our own little world under the blanket, our moans and the heat we are creating trapped under here with us. I feel us rocking back and forth in the chair.

My face is buried in his neck, his pulse is pounding.

Edward's other hand moves on my ass, his fingers sliding up and down the seam in my jeans between my ass cheeks. Moving lower, he pushes his fingers harder into my jeans. I can feel his fingers pressing against my ass hole, even through the jeans. Oh... fuck!

"Edward, your gonna make me come, oh... God! Fuck... yes."

We slow down and our movements become a gentle rocking. Our desire for each other slowly being brought to new heights.

Our lips opening and closing, tongues exploring.

I slowly unbutton his shirt. Even under the blanket, with just a little moonlight coming in, I can see the dark fabric up against his pale smooth chest. I lean down and run my tongue over his pebbled nipple, sucking it into my mouth.

Edward's back arches up into me, his hands grasping my rib cage; he's moaning and gasping. I flick his other nipple with my thumb, and his noises are getting louder. The sounds he's making, the waves crashing against the beach, the feel of his muscled body under mine... it's all driving me crazy.

I slowly drag my hand down his chest, down his stomach. My fingers lightly brushing through the hair that is outlining my path.

My fingers trace the top of his jeans. I can feel his toned stomach quivering under my touch. I slide my hand over the top of his jeans - I need to feel his hard cock, I need to feel what I do to him.

Edward grabs my wrist and stops me.

I still and sit up a little and look down at him.

Catching his breath, he looks up at me and whispers, "Come inside with me?"

A/N:

ummm... yea! LOL! I'd be running into the condo!


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

"No."

No? He said... what?

"No? What do you mean, no?"

Jasper shakes his head 'no' as his hips continue to slowly rock into me. My body stills beneath him.

Still holding his wrist tightly, his hand moves down and rubs over the bulge in my jeans, my back arches up into him.

"No, I don't want to go inside... yet." Jasper licks up my neck, nibbling on my jaw as his hand continues to skim over my hard cock. Oh God, that feels so fucking good.

"Yet?" I'm barely coherent with all the sensations I'm feeling and I'm having trouble following what he's trying to say. Then it hits me, shit! Did he think I wanted to have sex? I mean I did, I do, but not now, not yet.

"Jasper," I pant out, "I didn't mean I wanted to go inside so we could..." Fuck! Why was I such a stumbling idiot! I hide my face in his neck as I grip his rib cage tighter.

Jasper's fingers thread into my hair, pulling my head back so he can look me in the eye. "You're so cute, Edward; so demanding one second and so shy the next."

He leans down and slowly traces my lips with his tongue, causing my hips to buck up into his.

Slowly rocking into me, Jasper leans up on his arms, his hands on either side of my head. The blanket slowly slides down his back, letting more moonlight into the little bubble we've created. The air hits my overheated skin causing me to shiver.

"Edward," he slowly purrs. I can't take my eyes off him. His eyes are so blue and in the moonlight they seem to sparkle. I feel like I will get lost in them.

Licking his lips, he continues, "I don't want to go inside, yet, because I want you, darlin'."

He speaks so softly but with such desire as he continues to slowly, so fucking slowly, rock into me. His southern drawl seems to get thicker the more turned on he gets. Every word he says, smooth and sweet like honey, goes in my ears, down my spine, and hits my cock like a bolt of electricity.

"I want to taste you, right here, right now... suck your hard cock deep down my throat."

"Fuck! Jasper, oh God."

Moving my right hand up his chest, feeling his firm pecs, I reach my hand behind his neck and pull him to me. Jasper leans down and I stop him just before our lips touch. Looking from his eyes to his mouth, I move my hand and drag my thumb over his full bottom lip.

"Do you want that, Edward? Do you want me to lick," the tip of Jasper's tongue peeks out and runs across the pad of my thumb, "your cock?" he finishes. My breathing is erratic, my heart beating faster and faster.

"Suck you?" Jasper asks right before he sucks my thumb into his mouth, pulling it in deeply. He hums as his tongue circles around my thumb. The movements of his hips never falter. His cock feels so hard rubbing and pressing up against mine.

"Yes, Jasper, please... "

"Please what, darlin'?" Jasper asks as he takes my hand in his and slowly kisses my palm.

"Lick my cock Jasper, suck me, swallow my come. All of it, I want you too... oh, God... please, baby, please."

Jasper lays his whole body on mine, settling over me. I love the feel of his weight on me.

"Fuck, Edward! I can't wait to. I wanna taste you so bad."

Crushing his lips to mine, we kiss deeply, tongues exploring each other's mouth as our hands run over each other's body. Loving the reaction Jasper had the last time I did this, I again run my hand along his ass. Moving my hand over the top of Jasper's jeans, I slowly move my fingers down the seam, back and forth.

Breaking apart for air, Jasper licks and nips at my neck and shoulder, whimpering and moaning, gasping for air. "Ed... wa... Edward... oh, fuck, so good." Sliding my hand back down his jeans, I push my fingers hard against where I hope his asshole is. From the reaction I got before, I think I had guessed right that time. Pushing down with my hand and up with my hips, I trap his body between mine, moving him at my will.

"Edward, sttooopppp... baby, you're gonna make me come. Stop, please."

Instantly, I stop and look at him, afraid I've gone too far.

"That feels so good, darlin', so fucking good," he pants at me, his lips just over mine.

"Then why stop me, babe?" I ask, feeling self conscious, as I look away from his gaze.

"Oh, baby, look at me."

Looking up at Jasper, he smiles at me, those dimples I love so much showing.

"I asked you to stop because I don't want to suck you with a mess in my pants. That's all, I swear, baby." His smile widens even more as he sees me smile back at him. Taking a deep breath, I nod that I understand.

Jasper slowly moves off me, dragging his body over mine. Every point of contact sends electrical currents through me. Right before my eyes, I watch as Jasper kneels in front of the swing, running his hand over the top of my thigh closest to him.

"Sit up, Edward, and scoot that ass of yours over here closer to the edge." His voice is so demanding, so in control. My cock is throbbing.

Doing as instructed, I sit up and lean against the back of the swing. Fuck, this was really about to happen. Jasper's full pink, pouty lips are about to wrap around my cock. I was going to come before he even started if I kept thinking about it. Taking a deep breath, I start to move closer to the edge of the swing as Jasper holds it and keeps it steady for me.

Once in position, my ass is just on this side of the swing's edge with my legs spread apart. Jasper moves closer to me and I see his face cringe slightly. Sitting up and almost toppling over out of the swing, I reach for him, "Jasper?"

"It's nothing, just my knees, no big deal," he says as he runs his hands up and down my thighs. He sounds nervous.

"Jasper, no baby, wait." Getting up, I go over to a deck chair and grab the seat cushion. Walking back over to him, I squat down next to him as he rests back on his feet. Wrapping my hand around his neck, I kiss him with all I have and all the emotions I feel, swallowing his moans in the process.

"We don't need to do this, Jasper. We can wait. I only want to do what we're comfortable with, baby," I tell him as I rest my forehead against his.

I hear Jasper take a deep breath, "Edward, get your ass in that swing, and thank you for the cushion."

"Lift up, baby."

Jasper does as I ask and moves his knees up onto the cushion. Leaning over, I kiss him quickly.

"Get your ass back into the swing, Edward."

Gulping, I do as I'm told. Sitting back into the swing and scooting back up to the edge, I sit there and wait.

I watch as Jasper leans in and runs his fingers over my chest, across my nipples, and over my shoulders, rubbing the muscles in my neck. I put my arms behind me and rest my weight on them. My head falls back as the feel of Jasper's strong hands work my body. I can feel the heat spread through me.

I feel Jasper's fingers ghost back down, causing me to tremble. His hands go straight for the button on my jeans. Quickly, he unbuttons them and works the zipper down. His hands then trail down my legs and he unties my shoe and slips it off and then the sock, before moving onto the other foot.

Jasper leans back up and moves his hands to the top of my jeans. "Lift up, baby." He says softly, almost a whisper.

I'm trembling with anticipation as I lift my ass up off the swing. Jasper grabs my jeans and underwear and pulls them down so slowly. Fuck, he is such a tease!

Freeing my cock, it bounces against my stomach and I can't help the nervous laugh I let out. Jasper looks from my cock to my eyes and smiles, dimples and all, right before he licks his lips. Fuck! I am not going to last long at this rate.

Jasper pulls my jeans all the way off and lays them next to him on the deck. Taking my knees, he spreads them apart and moves his body closer to mine. Taking my cock in his right hand, he slowly moves his hand up and down my length.

I moan loudly.

Jasper leans in and runs his nose up the length of my cock, breathing in deeply. His curls tickle my thighs, nuts, and cock as he slowly drags himself up my length.

"Mmmmm, you smell so good. God, I can't wait to taste you, Edward!" Jasper's voice is low, so husky and filled with need. He seems to want to do this as much as I want him to do it. I can't take my eyes off him. I know watching him is going to make me come quicker, but my eyes are glued to him and what he's doing.

Jasper moves back to my nuts and nuzzles them with his nose, still breathing deeply. Every time he exhales a deep breath, the heat of his moist breath washes over me and it feels so fucking good. Jasper moans and the vibrations move through me like an electrical current.

"Jasper, baby, please, I need..."

I'm not able to finish my sentence as Jasper takes my cock back in his hand and positions his mouth over the head. He keeps his other hand firmly on my hip. Even in this light, I can see that my cock is a deep red, almost purple, color. I am so fucking turned on and ready to come.

Jasper looks up at me through his heavy-lidded eyes. Licking his lips, he winks. He fucking winks at me right before licking across the slit of my swollen head.

"Ooohhhh..." is all I'm able to moan out. I'm grasping the edge of the swing tightly with both hands. Jasper's tongue dips again into my slit, lapping up the pre-come that's there.

My chest is moving up and down as I try to breathe and not hyperventilate. Jasper is moaning and making these sounds like he's tasting the best fucking treat ever. I'm so not going to last. "Please..." I whisper out. I need more; I want more before this is over.

Jasper moves to the base of my cock and keeps his hand flat behind it, his palm against my heated flesh. His other hand massages my hip. His tongue is flat and wide as he licks up my length, going side to side, covering every inch of my cock he can with his warm tongue. Once at the top, he circles the head slowly, then sucks it into his mouth. And slowly pulls it out, back and forth.

"Fuck, yes! Oh..."

His full plump pink lips mold around my cock; it's a fucking sight to see. Looking from Jasper's mouth to his eyes, I see they look hungry. I can feel my nuts start to pull up, I'm so close.

Jasper breaks our eye contact by closing his eyes and he lowers his mouth onto my cock. Fuck! It's so hot and wet. I've never felt anything like this; I knew this would feel good, but oh my God!

His tongue sweeps back and forth on the way down my length, his lips suctioning around me on the way up. Once he reaches my over sensitive head, his tongue sweeps out and laps over the slit only to repeat the torturous process all over again.

Sweep, suck, lap; Sweep, suck, lap...

His hand that was holding my cock is gone and it's now gently rolling my nuts, giving them a slight squeeze with every other roll.

After a minute, Jasper removes his hand from my nuts and I hear metal clanking and a zipper being undone. A second later, Jasper moans around my cock.

Oh, fuck... I think he's touching himself. Fuck, that is so hot. Jasper's lips come off my cock as he spits into his hand and then he's back moaning, sucking, and licking me.

"So hot, Jasper... Oh, fuck, yes, stroke your cock, make yourself come for me." I can see his arm moving quicker with the speed at which he's fucking his hand.

With his other arm, never moving his fingers from my hip, he moves the swing back and forth. It's like I'm fucking his face; back and forth I glide in and out of his mouth. Oh. My. God!

"Jas... Jas... Jasper! Cum... I'm gonna... Fuck! Jasper, oh God, yes!"

My desperation seems to only spur Jasper on, his movements become impossibly faster, tighter, and wetter.

He's moaning and slurping; he sounds so fucking erotic. I can hear his hand moving over his cock... oh... God! Yes!

"Move, Ja... Jas... Jasper, Fuck! I'm coming, move," I pant out, barely coherent. It all seems to happen at once; my back arches, I clutch onto Jasper's hand on my hip, our fingers entwining and holding onto the other, and it feels like Jasper's throat is closing around me.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" I scream out, not caring if a distant neighbor can hear me.

My cock is pulsing, shooting hot come down Jasper's throat, and I can hear him moaning and swallowing, fucking swallowing every drop I give him. I think I hear and feel him moaning louder than before. Fuck, he's coming too!

"Aaahhhh... fuuuccckkk, yes, Jasper, come, fucking shoot your load for me!" I pant out, grasping his arm, feeling it move as he jacks himself off.

My cock starts to slow its pulsing, really just twitching now. I'm still gasping for breath, and at some point I fall back against the swing. I open my eyes and see Jasper is licking my cock, every inch, again. His tongue laps under my over-sensitive head and I gasp out; "Jasper, oh, God, stop, please... come here."

Our hands are still intertwined and clutching the other's. With my other hand, I place it under his arm and pull him up to me. His face snuggles into my neck and I can feel his lips, those lips... ugh... smiling against my heated skin.

Weaving my fingers into his hair, I grab it and pull his lips to mine, kissing him deeply. My tongue sweeps into his mouth and the combination of his taste and my come make me groan.

Our kissing and breathing both begin to slow and soon Jasper is snuggled up against my side as we are both slumped onto the swing. I realize that I'm completely naked and that Jasper still has his clothes on; well, his pants are open, but he's clothed and still has those fuckhot boots on!

"Jasper, that was... I don't have the words, so good, so fucking good, babe. Thank you." I lean over and kiss the top of his head.

"Mmmmm, my pleasure, darlin," Jasper drawls out. Fuck that is so hot. "You tasted better than I imagined you would."

"Jasper," I say trying to sound serious, "we need to talk." I feel him slightly tense next to me. "You have entirely too many clothes on and I still want to take you inside." I slowly run my hand over his spent cock in his jeans, pressing down with the palm of my hand. I feel him tremble next to me and before I realize it, he's out of the swing, has scooped up my clothes and shoes, and is standing there with his hand out, holding my boxer briefs out to me.

I take his hand and he helps me up. Standing inches apart, we stand there for a few seconds, just looking into the other's eyes.

"Take me inside, Edward."

I quickly put my briefs back on and I lead him into the house and into our room... Our room. I like the sounds of that.

"I hope that smile is due to me, darlin," Jasper says, as we get into the bedroom.

"Oh, it is." I smile at him, suddenly feeling very underdressed. Quickly, I grab my jeans and sit on the bed, covering my sated cock as I search for my phone in my jean pockets.

"I just want to call my parents and see where they are."

"Wonderful idea," Jasper states, as he sits on the bed next to me.

"Dad, it's Edward."

"Yes, we have had a great evening. Just calling to tell you we are heading to bed." Jasper giggles next to me, earning an elbow to the ribs.

"Yes, we are both just tired, especially Jasper."

"How is the visit going?"

"Nice to hear, yes, hello to them too."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, well that makes perfect sense"

"No, really dad... it's fine... yes, I'm sure."

"Please give my love to the Tanners. Love you too dad, please give mum a kiss as well."

Hitting the screen, I end the call. Looking over at Jasper, I smile at him. Not knowing why I'm smiling, he smiles back at me, his big dimpled grin.

He is beautiful. I take a minute to just look at him. His broad strong shoulders and those arms; I feel so safe wrapped in them. Continuing my gaze up, I bring my hands up and run them through his golden locks. The way they fall around his face is so breathtaking. Moving my hands, I run my thumbs over his high cheek bones. As I slide them higher, Jasper's eyes flutter closed. I lightly trace my thumbs over his eyelids and across his temples and then downward. I stop when I reach his ears. Slowly, I bring my lips to his. He gasps out loud as my tongue barely trace his lips.

Thinking about his lips and what they were just doing makes my cock twitch back to life.

"You're so beautiful, Jasper," I whisper, right before I crash my lips to his. Kissing him, our tongues explore and tangle together.

"Edward, I... thank you, darlin'," he tells me, resting his forehead against mine. "Should I make my way over to my bed? Will your family be home soon?"

"No, Jasper. We have all night. Mum and Mrs. Tanner are going to some market in the morning, so they are staying the night there."

Jasper processes this for a second and before I know it he tackles me back onto the bed.

"Edward, all night?" he asks as he kisses my neck. "All fucking night?"

"Yes, baby, all night. Jasper? Stand back up, please?"

"You want me to get up off you?" he asks in confusion.

"Well, no I don't, but would you, please?"

Looking confused, he does what I ask.

Getting up off the bed, I walk over to the bed side table and turn on the lamp, clicking it a few times until it is adjusted to cast off a warm glow. I then walk over to the door and tell Jasper I will be right back, I need to lock up the holiday home.

I run around the home locking doors and turning off lights. Coming back into the room, I turn off the light and lock the bedroom door. Jasper is still sitting exactly where I left him and he's looking out the French doors, looking out across the sea. I walk over and open the door, allowing it to swing open, and I am instantly hit with the warm salty air again.

I hear the sound of Jasper's boots on the wood floor and he's behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tightly. He rests his head on my shoulder and I let my head fall back on his.

"Thank you, Edward." he whispers in my ear.

Turning in his arms, I look at him. "For what, baby?"

"Just this, us..." he takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye. "When I was in Texas, the thoughts of a relationship just seemed like something I wouldn't be able to get, seemed beyond what I was able to have in my life." He's running his hands up and down my back, so gently, lovingly. "I hoped that I would meet someone here, have some type of experience. But to think that I'm here, with this wonderful family, with you... and that... that you're not only gay, but that you are interested in me? Well, it's just more than I could have hoped for is all. I... I think I, well, I like you, Edward, I like you a lot is all. So, thank you."

He looks so shy and insecure right now. I just want to hold him and tell him what I think, how I feel, but it's too soon. I can't tell him all that, not yet anyway. I hold him to me, trying to get him to just feel how I feel.

"Interested, Jasper? I'm more than interested in you, baby, and I know how you feel. I was so nervous about some homophobic American staying here with us. Out of all the different people who could have been sent here, it's you, Jasper, you came here, to me." We are again resting our foreheads against the other's, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

I continue; "I think this is bigger than us. I can't help but think we were meant to meet, meant to be together. I like you too, Jasper, so much... I... I..." Fuck! Why do I always have to stumble over my words?

"Darlin, it's ok. I know, believe me, I know."

Could he really feel for me what I feel for him? So quickly? I smile at the thought and I lead us over to the bed. Reaching into the night stand, I pull out my favorite bottle of lube.

Jasper quirks an eyebrow at me.

"I like to be prepared is all."

"Mmmm, such a sexy boy scout, aren't you, darlin'?"

Blushing, I walk over to him. I stand in front of him and slowly unbutton his blue dress shirt, tracing my fingers over the skin as it's revealed to me. I kiss his neck, licking and nibbling down to his pecs. I drag my tongue over his pebbled nipple and he moans so fucking loud.

"You like that, Jasper?"

"Oh, fuck yes, more. Please, baby."

Twisting and tugging one nipple, I nip the other with my teeth, sucking and biting. I can feel him trembling under my hands and lips. Fuck, he has sensitive nipples. I fucking love it.

He's moving his hips trying to find friction for his cock.

Standing back up, I push the shirt over his shoulders and watch it fall to the ground.

Moving my hands down his stomach, I watch amazed as the muscles quiver under my touch. Taking my time, slowly dragging my fingers back and forth across the top of the waistband of his underwear.

"Sit on the bed, baby."

Jasper quickly does what I ask. His breathing is fast, matching my own. Slowly, I stand in front of him. "The boots, Jasper. As much as I love them, they need to come off."

Jasper's eyes are darker blue than normal, and he looks hungry again. I can't help but gulp. Jasper grabs my hips and leans in, kissing my stomach. Looking down, I watch as his tongue and lips lick and kiss me. Looking up at me, he runs his fingers over my cock,which is hard again. I can see the cotton dampen from where I'm leaking. Fuck, what he does to me!

Jasper spins me around so I'm facing the French doors. He kisses and licks my lower back as his thumbs slide under the bottom edge of my briefs, slowly rubbing circles onto my heated flesh.

"Bend over," Jasper tells me as he steadies my hips with his grasp.

Oh, fuck... oh... fuck!

Bending over, I hear Jasper growl - it sounds so animalistic. My cock is so hard, throbbing, leaking.

Lifting his leg up, he says, "Grab my boot and pull, sugar." The whole time I'm removing first one boot, then the other, he's massaging my ass with those big strong hands. This is so fucking hot. How do things just keep getting hotter and more erotic? I can't wait to do more with him, to do everything with him.

"Stand back up." Fuck, Jasper telling me what to do is so fucking hot!

Turning to face him again, I take a deep breath and sink to my knees. Taking his jeans and briefs in hand, I yank them off. A little rougher than I meant to, but by the sound Jasper makes, I don't think he minds one fucking bit.

Removing his jeans and then his socks, I toss them behind me. Looking up at Jasper, he is such a fucking sight to see. His gorgeous face, broad shoulders, narrow waist, strong legs and his cock... fuck, his long, thick cock!

I've always thought of myself as a top, so in that respect Jasper and I are perfect for each other. But looking at his cock, I suddenly want him in me, deep inside me. Swallowing the saliva that's gathered in my mouth, I smile as I think that switching is a lovely idea.

"Jasper, get on the bed, right in the middle." Jasper quickly does this backward crab walk-like thing and quickly reaches the middle of the bed.

As I watch him do this, I slowly slip out of my underwear and I barely hear Jasper's mumbled "Fuck." as he stares at me.

Grabbing the lube, I lay it next to him on the bed. Walking around, I go to the foot of the bed and I'm again stunned by the absolute wonder that is Jasper. Looking him over, my eyes focus on his cock. Licking my lips, I slowly crawl up the bed and stop once I'm hovering over him.

Lowering myself, I kiss him, slowly, passionately. His hands wrap around my upper arms and he squeezes, moaning into my mouth.

I can feel our cocks rubbing together, so silky smooth, it feels so fucking good. Everything just feels so good!

Reaching over, I pump the lube into my palm a few times and take Jasper's cock into my hand.

Slowly, I work him over, up and down. I grasp his nuts and lift and tug them.

"Yes, Edward... oh..." Fuck, I love how vocal he is, how vocal I make him.

As I continue to stroke his cock, I lift his nuts and realize his ass hole is right there. Fuck, I can't wait to be there; fingers, tongue and cock... fuck! I want it all.

Leaning over onto my left, I lay next to Jasper as I continue to kiss him. I can't stop thinking about his ass, how tight and hot it must be. I don't think we're ready for sex, but fuck, I want to touch him there, so badly.

I move my hand lower to that sensitive space behind his nuts. I rub my well-lubed fingers over the area, applying more and more pressure going lower and lower. Breaking the kiss, I look Jasper in the eye and move my fingers lower still.

Jasper's lips are parted and look a little swollen from our kissing. His cheeks are flushed and his chest is heaving. I haven't moved my fingers any lower as I continue to wait for some signal from Jasper that this is okay.

Jasper seems to be looking into my soul. I feel like I am floating... I feel... love? Now that I've had that thought, I realize that is what I'm seeing in his eyes. I hope he sees it in my eyes too. I know I feel it.

Jasper's eyes seem to sparkle and he whispers, "Please" before leaning up and kissing me softly.

I move my finger back and Jasper opens his legs for me. Opening himself. The tip of my finger slides over his puckered flesh and we both gasp into the other's mouth. I apply a little more pressure with this pass and I feel him quiver around my finger.

"Jasper, oh..."

"Edward, please..."

I want to watch what I'm doing. I'm overcome with the need to watch Jasper's ass as it accepts my finger, my... fingers... oh God.

Not increasing the pressure, I move my finger back and forth, slowly, so slowly. Jasper is swearing and mumbling, trembling under me.

"Jasper," I say between licks and sucks on his neck. His skin tastes salty, sweaty... so fucking good.

"Please," is all Jasper is able to moan out.

"Jasper, I want, no need. I need to see you, there. Can I, babe? Let me see you."

Jasper moans out loudly and molds his lips to mine, our mouths opening up for the other's. My cock is brushing his thigh as my finger continues to brush his hole.

"Anything, Edward, anything."

Leaning up over him again, I break the kiss and position my knees between his legs and sit back on my feet. Grabbing under his knees, I pull him up onto my thighs. I hear Jasper gasp and see that our cocks are almost touching and I realize the position we are in, how this would feel to be inside Jasper like this. Looking at Jasper, I'm sure he's thinking the same thing.

Jasper rests his feet on my upper legs and slowly relaxes his legs out. His body is at an angle, his head low and his body is laying on my thighs, his ass stopping mid thigh.

Not taking my eyes off his, I ask him for the lube. He blindly finds it and hands it to me, never taking his eyes off mine. Leaning down, I feel like I'm bending Jasper in half and I quickly kiss him again.

Leaning back up, I let my eyes finally leave his. I take in every inch of him, slowly looking him over. Jasper's hands are rubbing my legs. I can feel him looking at me. "Please, Edward," he says again. I allow my eyes to look lower.

"Fuck, Jasper." His cock is laying across his stomach and his nuts are falling forward from the angle and from their weight.

Taking a deep breath, I allow myself to look, to see where I've wanted to see since the moment I saw him. With Jasper's legs spread, I have a perfect view.

Oh, God. He looks so fucking tight. I feel my cock twitch and pre-come leaks down the side.

Jasper's hole is tight, closed. The skin is puckered and slightly darker than the skin around it, but the very center is the most delicious shade of pink. It's the same shade as cotton candy.

I must have been staring too long because I hear, "Edward?"

"Jesus, Jasper, so fucking hot. I can't wait to touch you, to see your ass take my fingers." I'm still staring - I can't look away.

Jasper lets out this gasping moan and I flick my eyes up to his.

"Yes, please, touch me, oh..."

Pumping out more lube, I tentatively touch him, moving my finger over his flesh. I moan out loudly as I see him quiver under my finger. Oh. My. God.

Moving my hand up, I drag the length of the back of my finger across his hole.

"Fuck!" Jasper shouts.

Moving my finger back down, I rub my knuckle into his tight hole and I swear I could come from the slight give his ass gives as my knuckle pushes into him.

"More... More..." Jasper pants. He's clutching the sheets, eyes closed tight, back arching off the bed.

Taking the same lubed finger, I push the tip into his ass. Oh, fuck! His tight hole yields to my finger, molding around it. I keep pushing until I am half way in, then turn my hand so it's palm up. Fuck he's so tight, I'll never fit in there. Just the thought and my cock twitches.

Slowly, I push in and pull out. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Jasper's ass is squeezing, fucking hugging my finger with the tight muscle of his ring. Every time I push in, I go a little deeper. My finger is as deep as it will go now. When I pull out, the skin stretches and moves over the contours of my finger.

"Fuck, fuck Jasper, oh so good, baby."

"More, I need.. I... please... "

Pulling my finger completely out, I groan as I see his ass stay open for me before it flutters closed, spasming.

"Jasper," I moan, before I slowly push my pointer and middle fingers into him. Again, I am amazed by the sight of his muscle stretching for me. I'm trying to go slowly but Jasper pushes into me, my fingers going completely into him.

"Fuck, yes!" Jasper hisses out between clenched teeth. "Oh... more, don't stop... Want... you... cock... touch... Fuck."

Jesus, he's so fucking turned on. I start to pump my fingers in and out of his heat, spreading my fingers apart when they are almost out like I've seen them do in porn.

I'm starting to sweat and my cock is so close to his hole, so fucking close. I slow my motions and remove my fingers and rub his inner thighs. Jasper is looking at me from eyes that are almost completely closed, heavy with lust and need.

I pull Jasper closer to me and rub both pointer fingers around his ass, making semi-circles. I slip them both in and pull sideways, slowly, carefully. He's still so fucking tight, but I think I could fit, I mean of course I would, but now I see that, I think I can.

I can't wrap my mind around what I'm seeing; Jasper's silky tight pink hot tunnel, open and ready for me. I scoot even closer to him and position the length of my cock against his ass and hold it there with my thumbs. I move my hips, just a little, and the feel, oh my fucking God, the feel of the lube, the heat, the ridges of his skin.

"Jasper, fuck.. oh, God. I'm so close."

"Oh, fuck, need you inside me, Edward... oh fuck!"

I continue to slide the length of my cock back and forth across his ass. I move until my head is right there. Right where we both want it to be. I'm rubbing my thumb over the the top of my head, holding it to him. His hole is right there. One push and I'd be in him, we'd be fucking, I would be fucking Jasper!

This thought seems to snap me out of my lust-induced haze and I move forward again, sliding the length of my cock over his hole.

"Ed.. Edward.. oh... baby... please..."

I'm pushing my hips up, rubbing my cock over him, my hands continuing to probe his ass, stretching, exploring.

We are both sweating, panting,

I remove my left hand and firmly grab his cock and pump it. It's so fucking hard and swollen, the head is reddish-purple. I push three fingers of my right hand into his heat and pump in and out as Jasper's ass meets me thrust for thrust. My cock is still right there. I know all I need to do is move my hand and my cock will slide right into his waiting hole.

"Jasper, I'm so fucking close, oh... fuck."

Jasper is in a frenzy I can tell he's close as he moans out incoherently; "Ooohhh... my... God... ahhh... agh... agh... God... ah... OhmyGod... Edward, Edward, I'm gonna come... aaarrrhhhh... oh, shit, oh shit... yea,... ah, ah, aaaahhh... ohmygaahhhh... oh... oh... ga... ga... ahhhhh"

White ribbons of come shoot from his cock and splatter across his chest, a few hitting his chin. I feel his ass clench. Looking down , I see his ass milking my fingers.

"Fuck!" I scream as my back arches. I throw my head back as I grip his legs with both my hands and squeeze as I trap my cock between us. I feel my come shoot up onto my chest. "Jasper! Aaaaarrrrrhhhh... God! Fuuucckkk!"

Totally drained, I fall forward and collapse onto him, our sticky chests pushing together.

We're panting and trying to catch our breaths. Holy fuck!

"Jas..." I pant out into his neck, "Jasper..." Jasper is breathing so hard I'm actually raising and falling with his breathing.

It takes all the energy I have left as I lean up and kiss him.

We quickly collapse back down into a sweaty sticky heap.

"Edward, holy fuck. That was... God, so fucking hot!"

All I can do is nod into his neck.

We lay there, our come cooling between us. Finally, our breathing is calmer.

I'm not sure how much time has passed as we lay there, holding each other.

After a few minutes, Jasper moves out from under me and stands next to the bed. Looking at me over his shoulder, he says, "Race ya." He heads off running towards the sea.

Laughing, I get up and chase after him.

A/N: So... anyone up for a swim?


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 JPOV

Smiling at Edward, I turn and run as fast as I can towards the water. It's not easy running in the sand, but I'm still impressed with my speed.

Hitting the water, it splashes up onto my legs. Shit! It's cold! I didn't realize it would be so cold. I keep running into the water and once I'm waist deep, I dive in.

Fuckin' A, it's freezing. I think my dick just crawled back up inside my body!

Swimming up, I break the water's surface and turn around. I look towards the house and then back out to sea. Where is Edward?

Did he not follow after me? My elated mood suddenly starts to plummet. Taking a deep breath, I continue to tread water as I try to figure out what just happened.

Suddenly, the water in front of me moves and Edward is breaking through the surface and is in front of me smiling. His hair looks black and is dripping and clinging to his face. Water drips off his eye lashes and his skin seems to glow in the moonlight.

Beautiful.

We tread water, both in silence just looking at one another. Our eyes are darting around each other's faces. I'm smiling at him. I feel so happy, and despite the freezing fucking water, I feel warm.

Our feet occasionally hit the other's as we slowly tread water. Reaching out, I take his left hand in my right. Neither of us say a word as we swim, turning in slow circles, fingers laced together as we look into the other's eyes.

Slowly, I move forward and brush my lips against Edward's. They're cold - fuck, he's freezing, too.

"Let's go inside."

Edward nods and we slowly swim back to shore and quickly get back into the house.

"Here." Edward hands me a towel once we are in the bathroom and we quickly we dry off.

Back in the bedroom, I go over to my suitcase and put on a pair of boxers. Turning around, I see Edward has done the same.

I watch as Edward locks up the French doors and closes the drapes and blinds. He then walks over to his bed and turns to me and smiles, holding his hand out. I take it as he turns the lamp off and we both climb in the bed.

All snug under the covers, we turn on our sides and face the other. The blankets are up to our shoulders and only our heads on the pillows peek out. There is just enough moonlight shining in the skylight for me to see the outline of his face.

"Jasper, are you all right? Did I hurt you? Are you sore?"

He sounds so concerned, so worried. His eyes are darting between mine.

"Edward, I'm a little sore, but it's a good sore. I like it," I tell him as I lean over and kiss him quickly.

"Good, I just... I've never, I didn't know... " Chuckling quietly to myself, I lean over and this time kiss him slowly, my hands holding either side of his face.

Pulling away, I bring my hands down to his lying between us and I play with his fingers.

"Edward", I answer. "That was so fucking hot! And it felt so fucking good! God, Edward, it was like something those CF guys do. It was incredible!"

"Really?" He sounds so surprised.

"Yes, really."

"CF? What is CF?"

"Corbin Fisher, my favorite porn site. You must know them."

"Oh, well I have heard of them, but I've never been to their site. I haven't really watched a lot of porn before." Edward blushes as he explains this to me.

"Would you like to watch some with me, darlin'?"

"Fuck, watch porn with you? Yes, I think I can do that." He laughs out.

After a few quiet moments, I ask Edward what I have wanted to since we were in the water.

"Edward, I love what we did, every second, but," I suddenly feel shy and concerned about what I'm about to ask. Do I want the answer? What if I don't like what he says?

"What babe? You can ask me anything."

Taking a deep breath, I look him in the eye, "Earlier, why didn't you... you didn't want me. Why?"

"Jasper, no, baby, I wanted you. I want you, dear God, how I want you! But when I was touching you and rubbing up against you, I thought we were so close to fucking, all I had to do was to move and I'd be fucking you. And that is why I stopped."

My confusion must show on my face as I look at him.

"Jasper, I don't want to fuck you." He leans in resting his forehead against mine. "I mean there will be time for that, I'm sure. But the first time, the first time I am inside you," he takes a deep steady breath, "I want to make love, Jasper. I want to take our time, I want to taste every inch of you, touch every inch."

Before I even realize it, I'm kissing him and rolling him over onto his back.

Breaking our kiss and loving the feeling of my body against his, I look at him, "You're perfect, Edward. You're just perfect."

We kiss and laugh a little bit longer before I settle into his side, my head on his chest. I slowly run my fingers over his warm skin, up and down, back and forth.

"Jasper, I want to tell my parents. I want them to know I'm gay and I want to tell them about us," Edward says with a quiet conviction in his voice.

Leaning up on my elbow, I look at him. He's staring at the ceiling.

"Really?" I ask, hopeful.

"Yes. It's time. I don't want to hide. Are you okay with me telling them about you, too? About us?"

"Yes. I want them to know, too. But do you think they will send me home? I can't leave you Edward, I can't." I hear the panic rise in my voice. I'm again struck with the realization that I'm just here for a year.

Before I can panic too much, I feel Edward's hand on my face.

"Shhhh... Jasper, it's fine. They will not make you leave. They may make you leave the room here, but you wont have to leave for home, I promise."

"Are you sure? I just, I can't..."

"Jasper, when they see how happy I am, how happy you make me, it will be alright. I'm sure they will set up rules; it won't be as easy to fool around, but it will be fine."

"Edward, I love the fooling around, but it's you, you're the one for me. We have time for that." As soon as I say this, I again realize we don't have time, not all the time in the world anyway. I feel myself start to panic again... How will this work? Fuck, what are we going to do? Then I think that Edward's parents were in this same position years ago. They made it work, maybe we can, too.

"Jasper?" The sound of Edward's voice brings me out of my deep thinking.

"When do you want to tell them?"

"Tomorrow at lunch or dinner."

"I want to call home, too, to tell my parents. I want to tell them all about you."

Edward smiles and it's breathtaking. "Tomorrow it is."

Lying there in silence, we both think about what tomorrow will bring.

"Jasper, do you think your parents will be okay with this? With me?"

"Edward," I lean up and look at him, "They will love you, I know they will."

God, I want to tell him I love him, too. I feel it. I think I see it in his eyes, but it's too soon, it has to be too soon. People just don't have these feelings this quickly, do they? Maybe when I call home I can talk with Rose.

"Will you tell me about them? About your family?" Edward whispers to me. It makes me beyond happy that he wants to hear about them.

"Well, as you know, Rosalie is my sister and a year younger than me and she dates my best friend, Emmett. They have been together for a few years now." Edward listens intently to every word I say. "Rose is beautiful and she knows it," I laugh. "But man, she is loyal. She would rip you apart if she thought you were going to hurt someone she loved."

I notice Edward looks nervous. "She'll love you, don't worry." I tell him as I kiss his neck.

"Emmett is great; he's this big imposing bear of a guy. Tall and built like a house, but one smile that shows those dimples and you know he's really just a teddy bear."

I try not to laugh at the look on Edward's face. It's a cross between interest and jealousy.

I hop up out of the warm bed and run over to my dresser and grab my iPhone and run back over to the bed. I dive back under the covers much to Edward's delight. It's far from cold anymore, but I'm loving the snuggling.

I prop myself up on pillows against the head board and Edward does the same. Leaning over, I kiss him slowly and deeply. Breaking apart, I rest my forehead on his. "This is nice, Edward. Just being us, just being together. I like it."

"Me too, Jasper… a lot." He looks down and blushes and I tilt his chin up with my finger tips and smile at him, dimples and all. He smiles back, that crooked smile that means so much to me.

Tapping my screen, I go into the photo albums and bring up my 'home' album.

Flipping through, I stop at Rose and show him.

"Wow, she is quite beautiful, regal."

"Oh, Edward, yea, she's gonna love you." I laugh out.

"Here is one of her and Emmett." It's a great picture of Emmett holding Rose bridal style.

"He has kind eyes," Edward states, "They look very happy together."

"They are." I look him in the eyes and squeeze his hand, hopefully conveying all that I am feeling.

"My Mama is wonderful. She's never worked outside the home, but is very involved with Rose and I, school, things around the ranch. She volunteers, too. She keeps busy."

I flip through the photos and land on one of my Mama. I feel a tightness in my chest. Holding the phone out to Edward, he takes it from me and studies the picture.

"She is beautiful, Jasper. You have her eyes and hair color. She looks happy, too."

"She's wonderful. I miss her." After a few seconds, I continue. "My Dad is great. He's my Dad, but he's also a friend. He's always been there for me and I know he always will be." I stop at a picture of him and show it to Edward.

"Ah, the curls," he says looking at my dad's short cut curly hair. "You are quite the combination of them. Your Dad's very handsome. What does he do for a living?" Edward is running his hands through my curls absently and it feels so good.

"We have a ranch. My Dad breeds horses. He's done very well for himself. Whitlock horses are very sought after for breeding."

"Hmmm…. Quite the studs, those Whitlocks, are they?" Edward kisses my neck causing me to moan. Reaching the corner of my mouth, he stops and smiles at me.

"Why yes we are, darlin'." Laughing, I grab my phone and show Edward pictures of the ranch and of the house, the pond, the fields. I tell him stories of my childhood on the ranch and how I love working there with my dad. How important it was when my dad taught me each step in the breeding process.

"Is that what you want to do, Jasper?" Edward asks quietly.

"I love my Dad, the ranch... but no, it's not what I want to do. I want to teach American History, maybe at college level. I'm not sure, but something like that."

"You will be a great teacher; I know I for one love having you teach me new things." Edward smiles at me.

Smiling back at him, I laugh. "My Dad gave me a 'care package.' He snuck it into my suitcase."

"He did? What was it?"

"Ummm… He wrote me a really nice letter, two actually, and gave me a book called 'Beginner's Guide to Safe Anal Sex.'" I blush and look down.

"What?" Edward laughs out, "Oh my God, he didn't?"

"Yea, he did. Travel packets of lube and condoms, too." I'm not going to tell him they're extra large condoms. I'm not sure yet if that's cool or weird that he bought those.

"Wow." Edward seems to be at a loss for words. "I'm glad you have them all, Jasper. You deserve that amount of love in your life."

Fuck, the way he's looking at me, I want to tell him that I love him.

"It's late, Jasper, we should get to sleep," Edward says, stifling a yawn.

"Yea, big day tomorrow," I tell him as I set my phone on the night stand.

Edward has moved our pillows and has settled down into the bed. I lie down and settle down next to him, facing him like he's facing me.

I run my fingers over his face and lean in and kiss him gently. I turn away from him and snuggle back into him. I've never spooned before and I love it. I feel surrounded by him. His strong arms circling me, his bare chest against my back, our legs intertwined. Looking back over my shoulder, I lean into his lips and quickly kiss him.

"Good night, Edward. Sleep good, darlin'."

Edward squeezes me tighter. "You too, love."

I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face, love… he called me love.

~oOo~

What the fuck is that sound? BUZZ… BUZZ…

I feel movement and I realize that in our sleep we've turned around and I'm now holding Edward in my arms. As he stirs and moves, his ass brushes up against my morning wood. Fuck, that sure woke me up.

BUZZ… BUZZ…

"Edward," I ask as I yawn, "What is that noise?"

"Fuck, it's my phone." Edward hops up, leans over me, and grabs his phone that is next to mine.

"Hello?"

"Alice! Fuck! What time is it?"

"Shit! Where are you guys?"

"Fuck, thank you, I owe you."

Now I'm really the fuck awake.

"What's going on?"

"That was Alice. It's 11am and she's been calling for over an hour. They are about thirty minutes away. She told Mum she had to use the loo to make my parents pull over. She called from a bathroom. God, I love her!"

I'm stunned looking at him. It's almost 11am. Fuck, we were tired. Apparently very comfortable and sleeping deeply.

"Jasper, you go shower and I'll straighten up around here." Nodding, I peck him on the lips and scramble out of the bed and into the bathroom.

The hot water feels fucking fantastic on my skin. My ass still has a dull ache, but I love it - it's a physical reminder of what we did last night. As I wash my hair, I feel my cock twitch as I think about it. Shaking my head, I clear my thoughts. There's no time for that now.

Finishing up, I wrap a towel around my waist and head out into our room. It's only been 10 minutes, tops - they can't be here yet.

'Fuck…" I hear as I walk out. Edward is holding my discarded clothing. He looks at me from head to toe and he looks hungry.

He stalks over to me and stops right in front of me. Staring me in the eye, he says in a voice that goes straight to my once again hardening cock, "If my parents weren't minutes from coming home you would be mine, Jasper. Right here, right now."

I swallow as he hands me my clothing and walks past me. Fuck, he's so fucking hot when he's all commanding like that.

Looking around the room, I see that both beds are made, our clothing is all picked up, and the drapes and blinds are all open, bathing the room in light. Wow, he works fast, I snicker to myself.

I toss my dirty clothes by my bed and get dressed quickly in a pair of cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt that my mama always said brought out my eyes. Once dressed, I head into the kitchen. I don't drink coffee often, but I noticed Edward drank one with breakfast yesterday. I walk over to the counter and see a Keurig. Cool, that's what we have at home. This one looks a little different, but it must be the same principle. I open the bamboo box it rests on and look over all the K-cup options... I settle on a morning blend. I have no idea if that is what he likes or not. I'll have to find that out.

I choose the same and make myself a cup. I'm glad there is enough water; I hate adding the water to the machine. As I stir in the cream and sugar into my coffee, I feel strong arms wrap around me.

"Mmmmm... Coffee smells good," Edwards says as he kisses my neck.

"Funny, I was just gonna say the same about you, darlin'." I smile as I hand him his cup of coffee. "I hope it's okay, I wasn't sure what kind or how you took it."

"Morning blend, black?"

"Yep."

"Perfect."

It makes me feel good that I got it right.

"Are you still okay with this today? My parents?"

"Yes, Edward, very okay." I start to walk towards him. He's wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He looks so fucking hot. I can see his pebbled nipples through the thin material. I no sooner reach him and we hear the front door open, both of us jumping back to opposite counters.

After a few seconds of mumbled conversation, Esme and Alice walk into the kitchen.

"Edward! Jasper!" Esme sounds excited. "You both look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning!" I never got that expression and Edward looks confused, too. "Oh, sorry dears, I guess I'm reverting back to my Ohio roots with Jasper here." Esme laughs and sounds so happy. "Let me try again: You two look like you slept well! Is that better?"

"Yes, Mum, we slept great. You?"

"Oh, aside from wearing the same clothes home it was a great visit. Everyone sends their love," Esme says as she walks over to the coffeemaker.

"Have you boys eaten? We picked up lunch on the way." She hands Carlisle a mug of coffee as he walks into the room.

"Thank you, dear," he says quietly and kisses her forehead. Carlisle catches me looking at them and smiles at me. I blush and look away. My gaze lands on Alice, who his looking from Edward to me like she's trying to figure something out. I swear to God I'm gonna stroke out trying to figure out all these silent conversations.

"Alright, everyone out on the deck. I'll bring lunch out soon." Esme shoos us all out of the kitchen.

"Esme, let me help carry everything, please," I ask.

"Oh, Jasper, you sure are going to make someone happy one day with that charm of yours!" She smiles and hands me the drinks.

Wait, what? Did she just say someone? Not some girl... does she know? I look over at Edward and he shrugs his shoulders and grabs a glass of water. I guess it doesn't matter. She'll... hell, they will all know soon enough.

Taking the bottles of soda, I follow Edward onto the deck. He stops quickly and I almost bang into him. Following his gaze, I see Alice on the other end of the deck in front of the swing, smirking.

Fuck! We left the cushion in front of the swing and I swear to God I can see my dried jizz under it! Fuck, mother fuck, fuck! I'm prepared for Edward's parents to find out about us, but I am not prepared for the visual that imagine will paint in their heads! FUCK!

As I stand there stuck, glued in place, Alice walks back into the kitchen and talks adamantly with Esme and Carlisle about hang gliding. Edward dashes to the swing, grabs the cushion, dumps his water on the deck over the spot, and puts the cushion back where it belongs.

I blink a few times and laugh.

"What's so humorous, Jasper?" Carlisle asks as he walks past me on the way to the table carrying the dishes.

"I'm, umm, still adjusting to being here with you all. It just seems too good to be true." Well, that wasn't exactly a lie.

Carlisle hands out the dishes and sits at the head of the table. Edward sits to his right and Alice sits across from the empty spot next to Edward. There is a spot between Alice and Carlisle and one next to Edward, plus the one at other end of the table. After Esme and I carry everything else out, she sits down between Carlisle and Alice and I sit next to Edward.

There is a tray of quartered sub sandwiches, chips and macaroni salad. Nothing fancy, but I love it. We talk about what we would like to do over the next few days between bites of food. Alice wants to go hang gliding, Edward talks about sailing, and I mention, with much prompting from everyone, that snorkeling sounds pretty cool. Carlisle seems up for any activity and Esme talks about the boutiques and how she can't wait to visit them again.

Esme and Carlisle are quietly talking and I see Edward and Alice looking at one another. Edward's eyes narrow, then widen, and he tilts his head slightly to the side. Alice seems to be thinking deeply. She looks up to the right, back at Edward and smiles. I can feel Edward relax next to me. What the fuck was that? Did they just have a silent conversation? That was weird.

Before I can give it too much thought, Edward taps my bare foot with his. I look at him and he smiles at me. I nod slightly telling him it's okay, let's do this.

"Mum, Dad. I need to discuss something with you both. Something I should have told you about a long time ago." Edward takes a deep breath and I rub my foot over his under the table.

"Edward, dear, is everything alright? You're scaring me." Esme looks worried as she says this. Fuck, I hope like hell he's right and this will be okay. I feel like I can't breathe.

He looks at them both and states, "I'm gay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but the timing just wasn't right. But I'm gay, I don't want to hide who I am any longer."

Alice is frozen, looking from parent to parent. Esme's head whips to Carlisle and he smiles. No one has said a word. I swear to God I'm about to yell something, anything. He's still Edward, he's still him. What the fuck is wrong with them?

"Mum? Dad?" Edward squeaks out. He sounds like he's about to cry. Edward looks scared and I feel like I'm going to puke.

Esme comes over to Edward, standing next to him, "Stand up, Edward."

He does what he's told and stands.

I'm still in shock. I have no idea what the fuck is going on! I glance at Alice and she seems confused, too. I hope Edward knows I'm here. No matter what, I'm here.

"Edward," Esme starts quietly, her voice soft and soothing. She reaches out and takes his hands gently into hers. "Thank you for telling us, honey. For trusting us with this. I love you, more than you will ever understand." Tears are rolling down her cheeks and she pulls Edward into a hug.

I barely hear Edward whisper thank you into the top of her head as they hug. I also hear myself exhale a deep breath.

They break apart and Carlisle is there pulling Edward into a hug as well. I can't hear what he whispers to Edward, but I hear Edward crying and nodding his head yes in understanding. Esme walks back around and sits down. Looking over at me, she smiles and wipes the tears from her face with a napkin.

Alice is next and she simply kisses Edward on the cheek and sits back down across from us.

Suddenly, Esme stands up and walks into the kitchen and returns quickly.

Esme walks over and hands Carlisle money. It's colorful and I can just see the Queen's face before Carlisle takes it from her.

Once we are all sitting again, Edward asks what I want to know myself, "Mum, why did you give dad that five pound note? What was that?"

Esme and Carlisle look at one another and Esme looks embarrassed. "I want to again tell you how proud your Dad and I are that you finally told us. But you see, your Dad and I had a bet."

"A bet? Bloody hell Mum, what was the bet? Do I want to know?"

Esme takes a deep breath and reaches out and takes Carlisle's hand. I look to Alice and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Edward, I've suspected since you were very young that you were gay. I've just been waiting for you to tell us."

"Really?"

"Yes, dear. I'm so happy you finally felt comfortable enough to tell us." She smiles at him.

"The bet, well, I didn't think you were going to tell us until after high school, and your Dad thought you would tell us sooner. So I lost the bet." Edward looks at his Dad, who just shrugs his shoulders and mouths 'sorry' before smirking.

"Are you mad, dear?"

"No, I'm not upset...Shocked, but not upset. I can't believe you knew all these years," Edward says as he shakes his head in disbelief.

Edward looks at me and I nod in encouragement. "There's more. More I need to tell you both."

Edward takes my fingers in his and places our joined hands on the table. "Jasper and I, well, we... we're together. Boyfriends."

We've never said boyfriend before. We just never got around to it, but I like it. I like it a lot. Boyfriend... Edward Cullen is my boyfriend. I smile at them.

The same fucking thing happens again. What the fuck is up with these people? This time Carlisle chuckles and reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet and takes out two papers with the Queen's picture on them and hands them to Esme.

"Sorry, boys," Carlisle simply says.

"Esme?" I ask.

Esme gets up and pulls me into a hug. "I knew it. Well I hoped, I thought maybe, before dinner, well anyway. I'm happy. I'm happy for you both." She hugs me tightly. I hug her back and realize how much I missed being hugged by a Mama.

We sit back down after getting a quick hug from Carlisle and a smile from Alice.

"That's it boys, no other bets. Your Mum was sure about you two, Edward, but I wasn't. We're sorry, don't be upset."

Talking for the first time, I reach back for Edward's hand, "I'm fine, it's actually kind of funny now that I know what's going on. I can't tell you how happy I am that you are accepting of Edward, and of us."

Edward leans over and kisses my cheek. I hear Esme gasp. She has her hand up to her mouth and I can see the pure joy in her eyes.

Carlisle is smiling as well. They seem happy to see Edward interact with me so freely.

"Alice, we need to talk with these two. Will you excuse us, please?"

"Sure thing, Dad." Alice stands and walks over between Edward and I. She leans down and kisses Edward again quickly on the cheek and then turns and does the same to me, making me blush.

Edward and I are grasping each other's hand. They don't seem pissed at me, but I'm feeling nervous as to what this is all about. Edward squeezes my hand and I look over to him. He looks me in the eyes and smiles that crooked smile. My heart melts and I know it's going to be okay.

Once Alice is gone, Carlisle clears his throat and starts, "Jasper, may I ask if your parents are aware?"

"They know that I'm gay, yes. I told them a few years ago. Only my parents, my sister Rose and her boyfriend, Emmett, know. I never felt the need to tell anyone else. Well, not until now, anyway." I break eye contact with Carlisle and smile at Edward, causing him to blush. Fuck that blush looks good.

"Do they know about you and Edward?" Esme asks.

"No, no they don't. It's not that I haven't told them, I just actually haven't talked with them. Last night when Edward and I talked about this, about him telling you two, I told him I wanted to call home. I want to tell my parents about us, too."

"Esme and I talked about this last evening just in case her suspicions were correct. We know in this day and age that you two are very aware of the risks of sex." Oh dear God, kill me now! Not a sex talk! Carlisle continues, "And Jasper, as you pointed out, your parents are already aware so I'm going to spare us all the sex talk. But just know, boys, that we are here for both of you for any questions you may have."

We are still holding hands but they are resting on Edward's leg. I'm rubbing little circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. We both just nod our heads in understanding.

"As far as sleeping arrangements go," Esme adds, "Carlisle and I were young once as well. We are going to trust you two to be respectful of those around you and especially of each other. Edward has always been such an old soul, and Jasper, he seems to have found a similar old soul in you, you're both mature beyond your years. Just please be careful and talk with us if you need to."

"Do you both understand?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, Mum and Dad, we do. Thank you."

"Thank you," I quietly add. I can't believe how well that went! Fuck, I get to stay in our room! Fucking perfect!

"Okay, dear. Would you like to call home now?" Esme asks.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot. They should be awake."

"Jasper, may I talk with your mother please at some point during the call?"

"Yes, Esme, I'd like that."

They get up and clear the table and Edward and I walk over to our swing. Our swing. I'll miss that once we leave.

Sitting down, we sink back into it.

"Well?" I ask.

"I think that went well. I can't believe Mum knew already and apparently Dad as well. They took it well. I feel so much lighter now."

I'm smiling at Edward with how happy he looks. We sit there for a minute looking at each other and Edward leans in and kisses my lips softly, causing me to moan.

"Thank you, Jasper, Thank you for helping me, for being there for me."

"Always darlin', always."

After swinging for a few minutes, as we sit shoulders to knees touching, I look over at Edward. "I had fun last night. The swing, the room, the swim, talking. It was great. I can't wait for all the nights and days ahead of us."

"Me either, love."

I lean over to Edward and he does the same to me. We are still swinging gently and we are facing each other. Taking my hand from his, I stroke his face and move my hand behind his neck. I look into his eyes, "Edward, I like it when you call me 'love'," I whisper to him.

"Love," he simply says.

His hand moves to copy mine. Our foreheads are resting against the other's and we are both holding the other behind the neck, playing with each other's hair. Moving, I trace his lips with my tongue and I feel his grip tighten in my hair.

I groan out his name as my lips meet his. We kiss slowly, deeply and with passion.

"Let's call," I tell him after we break apart.

Edward smiles.

Edward and I are still leaning against the other. The swing is still moving back and forth, but it's wobbling slightly from my leg bouncing with nervous energy.

I hear Mama answer.

"Mama."

"I'm good, Mama, I miss you, too."

"I want to put you on speaker, okay?"

Mama agrees and I hit the speaker on the screen and set the phone on my leg.

"Mama, I need to tell you something. Can you talk?"

"Jasper, what is it? Are you okay, sweet heart?" I hate to hear the worry in my mom's voice.

"I'm good, in fact, I'm great. I wanted to tell you that... " I take a deep breath, "I met someone."

"Oh Jasper! I'm so happy, and so quickly! Are you being careful? You're careful, right? You don't know anyone there, or any of the places, what's safe..."

I interrupt her mid sentence, "Mama, he's here with me now."

"I'm confused, Jasper, I thought you were on vacation with the Cullens?"

"I am. They have a son, Edward." I look over at him and smile, "He's my age, and Mama, he's well, we're dating. I mean, he's my boyfriend." Even I can hear the happiness in my voice.

"Oh, well, is his family aware? Do they know, too?"

"Yes, Mrs Whitlock, we told them a little while ago," Edward says proudly.

"Edward? It's Nancy, dear, please call me Nancy." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Mama, do you want me to text you a picture of us?"

"Oh yes, Jasper. I would like that."

"Great Mama, let me take it and I'll call you right back."

I end the call.

"That went well," Edward says as he leans over and gives me a quick kiss.

"Yea, it did. Let's take that picture."

I hit the flip camera option and hold my camera out. We don't move, we just stay leaning on each other and smile. We take quite a few; smiling, kissing, laughing. We sit and look through them all. I forward them to Edward's phone and we pick one to send to Mama. I send it and wait a few minutes to call back.

She answers before the first ring is over.

"Mama, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Yes, Mama, I am happy."

"Mama, please don't cry."

"Please, even happy tears, Mama, I don't want you to cry." I feel Edward's hand on my leg silently offering me support.

"Yes, he is nice, he's wonderful." I look over at Edward and he's blushing.

"Mama, Mrs. Cullen wants to talk with you."

"Great, let me give her the phone." I put my hand over the receiver and tell Edward I'll be right back.

Going into the kitchen, I find Esme and Carlisle sitting at the small table. Esme immediately gets up and hugs me. It's awkward holding the phone, but I hug her back.

"Esme, my Mama is on the phone, she'd like to talk with you." Esme beams and practically grabs the phone from me.

As I walk back out onto the deck, I hear Esme excitedly talking to Mama.

Sitting back next to Edward, we settle back into the swing.

"She was crying?" Edward asks as he runs his fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp, I love when he does that.

"Yea, she said she hasn't seen me look so happy since I was a little boy. She was happy for me."

"I'm glad you're happy, Jasper. I'm happy, too."

We rock slowly and we move so Edward is leaning against the side of the swing. I sink further into his side, my head resting on his chest, just like we were last night.

I feel my eyelids get heavier with every passing minute.

"Very happy," I whisper as I drift off to sleep.

A/N: So... no lemons, did you still enjoy it?


	8. Chapter 8

EsPOV

"Yes, Nancy, that sounds wonderful! I sure hope it works out!"

"Please email me the details. I'm glad we talked as well. I'm so looking forward to keeping in touch with you, too."

"Okay, Nancy, you take care. Please know I'll care for him like I do my own."

"Goodbye."

Touching the screen and turning the phone off, I turn to Carlisle and feel the tears slide down my cheeks.

"Esme honey, what is it?" Carlisle is so kind, always so loving.

"It's just... Everything. So much has happened in the last hour. Edward finally feeling comfortable enough to tell us," I wipe the tears away with my shaky fingers, "and Jasper, he's such a sweet boy, so good. I can just tell already he's a good person." I take a steadying breath and continue. "And Nancy, she and her husband, Tom, they sound like such good, normal people. I just feel overwhelmed with the good blessings we have."

"Yes, dear, I agree it's all turned out better than I would have imagined." Carlisle stands up from the table and wraps his arms around me. "Remember we were concerned about the student staying here? How they would treat Edward if our suspicions were true?"

We both smiled at the good turn of events the situation has taken.

"Carlisle, remember when we first met?" I look up into his deep blue eyes and feel myself blush.

"Esme, I will never forget," he gently kisses my neck, "the vision of beauty you were when my family picked you up at the airport."

"Carlisle, stop, you're making me blush!"

"Esme, how about we go down to our room and I'll make you more than blush, hmmm?"

Oh, God... his lips on my neck, his firm body up against mine, pressing me into the counter.

"Honey, the kids, please..."

"Please stop? Please continue? Tell me and it's yours."

"Later, please, later..."

"I can't wait dear."

Laughing, I slap Carlisle on the shoulder. I take his hand and pick up Jasper's phone off the counter, heading outside to find the boys.

Looking around the deck, I see their legs sticking out of that giant swing. I don't want to disturb them, but I want to give Jasper his phone back.

Carlisle and I walk over to the swing and notice the boys are not moving. Standing in front of the swing, I silently gasp at the sight in front of me. Edward and Jasper are both sleeping. Jasper's head is on Edward's shoulder and Edward has Jasper wrapped in his arms. Their breathing matches, both inhaling and exhaling in slow steady breaths.

I look up to Carlisle and he returns my smile. They look so peaceful. The small smiles on their lips, so content. They're in love. If I had any doubts before, I haven't got a single one now. This picture that I see clearly paints two people who care for one another deeply.

Lifting Jasper's phone up, I flip to the camera and take a few quick pictures of them. It's just so sweet, I know they will want to see it as well.

I set the phone on the table where we just ate and Carlisle and I go back into the house and leave the boys in their quiet moment.

Going back into the house, we gather Alice and head to the market to pick up some fresh seafood for dinner.

~oOo~

Returning a few hours later, the car loaded with groceries, we pull into the driveway. As I walk into the house struggling with my bag - I swear I always grab the heaviest one - I realize how quiet the house is. Where are Edward and Jasper? Oh, God... Are they, they're not... I take a deep breath and remind myself that they are mature young adults and that we had requested they respect those around the house in regards to their relationship and... and oh God! They have been home alone for the last two hours. I hope they are being careful and safe.

I walk into the kitchen and place my bag on the counter, my eyes drifting to a note.

Mum,

We are at the beach.

Love,

E&J

I smile to myself. I do realize the other possibility is something I am going to have to get used to. I instantly remember back to when Carlisle and I first met and how quickly we moved things along. We felt that instant connection and such passion right from the start. I smile as I think of the years we have been together and how the passion hasn't stopped; if anything it's only got stronger.

I look out the kitchen window and see Edward's copper hair in the sun as well as Jasper's blond locks gently blowing in the wind. They are sitting on a blanket leaning back on their hands, legs stretched out in front of them. Their shoulders are touching. I can tell they are talking and occasionally looking at each other. As I watch them, Jasper leans over and puts his head on Edward's shoulder. A few seconds later, Edward leans over and kisses the top of Jasper's head.

I feel a tear roll down my check and I quickly wipe it away. I am so happy for both of those boys. Who knows where this relationship will go? But for now they are so sweet together, both so kind. I can't help but wonder about Jasper's past. This is Edward's first relationship of any type but I wonder about Jasper. People have their pasts and that is just how it is. I worry about my son. There are so many diseases out there, what if Jasper has been with other people? I take another deep breath. I've been doing that a lot today. That is something they will have to face together.

I haven't thought about the early days of Carlisle and my relationship in a long while. We have been so blessed. We are and always have been each other's firsts in everything. His family still to this day are so loving. We also told his family and then mine of our relationship in the early stages. They were very accepting of us, just as we are being to this new relationship.

We talked with Alice while we were out shopping. I'm glad she has been there for Edward. We suspected she knew, and Carlisle and I are both glad Edward had someone to talk with.

Alice and Carlise carry in the rest of the groceries and as I prepare dinner, I occasionally look out the window at the boys. They are splashing and swimming in the water now and look to be having fun. No one on the beach seems to be paying any attention to them, and I'm thankful for that.

~oOo~

"Dinner was fantastic, Esme. So much better than the restaurant last night."

"Why thank you, Jasper. How sweet of you to say." Everyone else around the table agrees, but it was Jasper who mentioned it first. He's such a polite young man!

"Mum, Dad, I was thinking about taking Jasper sailing. I do it every time we holiday. This year, I was thinking about going up the bay in Poole to Bournemouth, maybe anchoring for the night and then going to Brownsea Island."

Before Carlisle or I are able to answer Edward, Jasper replies, "What? You sail? That is so cool."

"Have you ever sailed?" Edward asks, just as excited.

They look so excited talking together. I look over at Carlisle and take his hand. He smiles gently at me and gives me a small nod telling me he is okay with the trip Edward is planning. I smile back at him, my cheeks blushing slightly, thinking of the sailing trips he and I took before the children came along.

I laugh to myself. I always wondered if that's why Edward was such a good sailor, being conceived … I'm brought out of my thoughts by Carlsile squeezing my hand.

"No, not much sailing in the middle of Texas," Jasper laughs out.

"Dad and I go every year. The last few I've gone by myself, but I've never stayed over, or anchored anywhere."

"Edward, what are you thinking of getting this year?"

"I was thinking about a thirty-foot Endeavour. It's one of the safest and it will be plenty big enough."

"Well, I know you can handle the sail boat. I think Jasper would enjoy it. Jasper, you swim, do you not?"

Alice is texting on her phone and I see Edward reach over to take Jasper's hand and hold it.

"Yes, Carlisle, I swim very well."

"I think that it sounds like a good idea. Edward, we can go look at boat rentals today."

"Thank you."

Edward is simply beaming as he looks over to Jasper.

"You will absolutely love this, Jasper. I can't wait to take you out on the water."

Jasper looks excited and Edward is simply beaming.

"After we help clean up dinner, I'll drive everyone down to the docks and we can look at what they have."

"No thanks, Dad. I'll stay here," Alice happily chirps. Standing up, she takes her dishes into the house.

"Edward, why don't you and your dad just go? I'll stay here with your mom, help her clean up."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes. You don't mind, do you, Esme?"

"Oh, heavens no! I appreciate the help and we can talk while they are gone." I don't miss the nervous look Jasper gives Edward right as his eyes look to mine nervously.

Jasper returns to the kitchen after walking Edward out to the car, just as Alice walks by stating she's off for a jog down the beach.

"I wash, you dry?" I ask.

"Sure thing."

We wash the dishes for a few minutes in silence and then we talk about my family in Ohio and his in Texas. The more time I spend with Jasper the more I like him. Once the dishes are done, I ask Jasper to join me on the deck for tea. He, of course, happily agrees.

We sit in the reclining chairs as the sun sets.

"Jasper? Have you told Edward yet?"

"Told him? Told him what?"

"How much you care for him." I see Jasper's eyes widen and a slight blush rises on his golden cheeks.

"I... he... well, he knows I like him, well I like him a lot, but well, I'm confused about the rest, about how I feel."

He's looking down at his lap picking at his t-shirt.

"Jasper, honey." He looks up at me, such emotion in his young eyes, "I knew I loved Carlisle the minute our eyes locked."

"You did?" He sounds so hopeful.

"Yes. His family picked me up at the airport, just like we picked you up. I was so scared, I felt all alone. I had left my family behind... I was so far away from everything I knew."

"Just like I was."

"Yes, Jasper. That's part of the reason we decided to host someone for the year." At the mention of the word 'year' such sadness crosses Jasper's eyes. I reach out and take his hand. I start again, "We decided to host a student because of what the experience brought me. We wanted to offer that to someone else. Plus, I would be able to help them adjust, having been through it myself."

"Anyway," I continue, " the minute we looked into each other's eyes, I just knew. And when he shook my hand... the warmth, the tingling. I thought I was going crazy."

Jasper doesn't respond, but he smiles sweetly. I let go of his hand.

"Jasper, I'm not trying to tell you how to feel, or what you should feel. But I remember thinking; how could I have these feelings, how could I love him after only a few days?" Jasper again is looking up at me, this time wonder and relief crossing his eyes.

"Jasper, dear, whatever you are feeling, don't be afraid to show it, to tell him. Some things are just meant to be. From the way I've seen Edward look at you, I wouldn't be surprised if he's feeling those things, too."

"Thank you , Esme. It means a lot to me to have you to talk to."

"Of course, dear."

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

Jasper just nods his head. "Were your parents accepting of you when you came out? When you had your first boyfriend?"

"Yes. Like you, my Mama said she suspected, but they didn't have any bets!" We both laugh. "My first boyfriend? Well, when I talked to Mama earlier on the phone she cried, she was so happy for me." He reaches up and rubs his eyes.

"I hope you two are able to meet someday, you'd both really like one another." I think back to my phone call with her. Yes, I hope we are able to meet soon as well.

"You haven't dated before Edward?"

Jasper looks so sweet and so shy as he replies, "No, Esme. Not a lot of options in Texas. That's one of the reasons I came here, to meet people, people like me, gay teens. I'm so happy I did." He looks up at me and smiles this big dimpled grin.

Oh, thank God! He didn't have any relationships before this one. I feel a huge relief lift from my shoulders.

"I'm happy too, dear." We look at each other for a second and both lean over to hug the other. He hugs me tightly as I pat his back. He's so tender-hearted.

We break apart and I remember his phone. "Jasper dear, did you get your phone?"

"Yes, thank you. How did your talk with Mama go?"

"Oh, Jasper! What a lovely women! We talked like old friends. She's wonderful."

"Yes, she is." Oh, God, he's just adorable. A true Texas cowboy that loves his Mama! If he wasn't with Edward I would have tried to steer him towards Alice!

"When we get back, you guys will have a few days before school starts. Would you like to come to the museum with me for one of the days?"

"I would love that! I love history. I would like to teach college level American History. Well, at least that is what I hope to do." He sounds so passionate, so determined.

"I have a friend, Professor Alister. When we return home I can call him. He teaches at Uni, I mean the college, and would be more than happy to talk with you about what you should do to prepare."

Edward bounds up on the deck with Carlisle behind him.

"Jasper! Wait till you see this sail boat! She's a beauty! We leave tomorrow. It's going to be so great!"

"I can't wait!" Jasper tells him back as they hug each other tightly.

I glance over at Carlisle, who smiles and winks at me.

I look back over at the boys who are still wrapped in each other's arms with their foreheads resting on the other as they talk about what the next few days will bring them.

"Would you like to have a campfire on the beach?" I look over to Carlisle, and Edward and Jasper both tell him yes, they'd love to. Alice arrives back from running and states after her shower she'll join us.

I go inside to get the supplies for S'mores as Carlsile and the boys gather drift wood and carry it over to the fire pit. We all gather blankets to sit on and within thirty minutes all five of us are sitting around the fire.

Carlsile and I share a blanket, Edward and Jasper another, and Alice has her own. Being sixteen, she is definitely interested in boys, but she is such a happy independent person. She doesn't seem upset at all about being the odd man out tonight.

It's a warm, pleasant evening with a cool breeze rolling in from the sea.

"Jasper, what were your hobbies back home?" I ask. He's sitting with his legs out, leaning back on his arms, with Edward leaning back against him. I love to see how comfortable they are around us so soon.

"Honestly, the farm kept me very busy; the chores, the work. But when I did have time and Mama didn't need anything I would horse back ride, swim in the pool or play my guitar. I love soccer, too."

"I love football! I was quite good in my day!" Carlisle happily tells Jasper.

"Yea, football, soccer to us." I smile at Jasper. I remember being confused over things like that too when I first got here.

"Jasper, we have a football, or soccer, team at school. Edward and I are both on the crew teams and Edward plays polo as well," Alice offers.

I see Jasper lean down and whisper something in Edward's ear and Edward blushes as he smiles and elbows Jasper in the ribs.

"Oh, I don't know Alice. I'm sure I'm not good enough to make the team."

"Mum, could you call Coach Marcus when we return and ask about Jasper trying out?" she asks. Alice can be so insistent.

"Dear, if Jasper wants me to, of course I can."

Before he has a chance to answer, Carlisle comments, "Jasper, it will be great, we can practise in the yard! Edward never fancied football and I'd love to go to games again. You should try polo as well. Edward is the captain of the team and is very good. With your horseback riding experience you might find you enjoy it as well."

Jasper is smiling and laughing and Edward is looking at him with love in his eyes. Even across the fire I can see this.

"That all sounds great. Yes, Esme, please call the coach, if it's not too much trouble. Carlisle, I would love to practise with you, if you think you can keep up!" Jasper laughs out and is hit in the head with a marshmallow Carlisle tossed at him. Jasper simply picks it up and takes a bite out of it. He feeds the other half to Edward.

I look around the campfire at my little family. My happy family. I feel myself tear up again and snuggle back into Carlisle, who holds me tight and kisses my neck. I picture us all in ten years, someone sitting with Alice. I wonder if I'll have any grandchildren then. I sigh at the thoughts of holding a little baby again. I always wanted more than two, but that is all God sent us and I am so happy with them. I always knew I'd have son-in laws and then grandchildren someday... at least I hoped and prayed I would.

I look over to the boys who are quietly talking. They are both so young still but I think about their future. If they will stay together, and whether they will ever decide to have children. Edward loves children and Jasper is so sweet and loving, I can't imagine him being against having a child. Adoption? Surrogacy? I look to Alice; she is so giving, she loves so passionately. It will work out, whatever it turns out to be, it will be okay.

"Jasper, you mentioned you play guitar? Did you see the music room before we left?"

Edward and Jasper exchange a look and I'm pretty sure I do not want to know the details regarding that.

"No, Esme, I didn't. Edward told me all about it. I can't wait to get up there."

"Did Edward tell you he plays piano and guitar? He's quite good."

"Mum, stop, your making me blush."

"It's true, Edward. Oh, Jasper, the school has the best music department as well. What kind of music do you play?" I ask.

"I play guitar mostly, electric or acoustic. Some violin and celllo. Anything with strings really. I sing as well."

I see the look in Edward's eyes and I have to look away. I think Edward likes the thought of Jasper singing, too. I giggle and kiss Carlisle on the cheek.

"What type of music, dear?" I ask after a few seconds.

"I like the older music, the stuff my parents always listen to, music from the 60's and 70's."

"Oh, I love that music too! Carlisle is more into the classical music, but I love it! I really like Van Morrison."

"I know his music, he's great. I do a real good 'Moon Dance'. I'll play when we get back."

"Oh, Jasper, I would love that! And Edward, you know that on piano. Oh, I can't wait! Carlisle can keep a beat on the drums, too!" This is going to be great!

"Mum, you look thrilled." Edward laughs out.

"I am, dear, I can't wait!"

The temperature drops and the air gets chillier, so I hand out the extra blankets I brought. Alice is a tiny, snug ball with her head sticking out of the top of her blankets. Jasper has his arms wrapped around Edward and a blanket around them both. Carlisle is lying on his side and I am leaning up against him with a blanket over me as well.

"S'mores anyone?"

"Yes!" Carlisle is like a little kid when it comes to these. Maybe it's because he never had one until he met me.

Carlisle hands the boys a beer. Jasper tries to claim he's not old enough, like I didn't see the few empties by the sink today.

"Jasper, things are different here. As long as you are responsible, it's okay. Besides, you're with your family and as your guardians, it's at our discretion. Would you like a beer?"

I think I see Jasper's eyes tear up. I don't think it's from the offer of a beer, but rather the mention of family.

"Thank you," Jasper says. He accepts a beer, handing it to Edward and then taking another for himself. Alice and I sip on wine coolers.

I roast the marshmallows, each to a golden brown, except Edward's; he likes his burnt black. Jasper and Edward are in charge of the chocolate and graham cracker parts. We have a nice little assembly line going and soon we are all eating our snacks and sipping our drinks.

I catch the boys sneaking chocolate to one another and I jokingly yell at them to stop. We all eat another S'more, then Alice says goodnight, giving us each, even Jasper, a kiss on the cheek and a hug before going into the house.

"Mum, Dad?"

"Yes?" we both answer at the same time.

"I just want to thank you both again for everything. For being so understanding of me, who I am, and of Jasper and of us. I can't tell you how much it means to me," Edward looks up at Jasper. "To us. Thank you."

"Oh, honey. You're our son. No matter what, we love you and we love to see you so happy, and if Jasper makes you happy, then that makes us happy, too." Carlisle is nodding in agreement next to me.

"We love you son, always."

"I love you guys, too." Jasper leans down and kisses Edward on the neck, causing Edward to smile hugely. Jasper looks up and smiles shyly at me and I smile back in return.

A few hours and more than a few beers later, we decide to call it a night and head inside. Carlisle puts the fire out with the ice from the cooler and the boys and I pick up the blankets and the rest of the area.

The four of us walk the short distance to the house, placing the blankets on the deck. We say our goodnights, both Edward and Jasper giving us hugs.

We watch as the boys walk down the hall towards their room, hand in hand. I know it's early, but I hope Jasper is a part of my family for good.

I turn to Carlsile, "I believe, sir, that you have a promise to keep." I bring my finger up to my lips and circle the tip with my tongue. I get a glimpse of Carlisle's eyes as they darken before he picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder. I stifle a laugh as he carries me down to our bedroom.

A/N I know, two chapter's with no lemons! The next one will make up for it ;-) I was going to write the C/Es lemon... but that's het... icky! LOL.


End file.
